Generosidad corrompida
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: en un momento de necesidad Rarity se lleva un libro que ella cree conocer de la biblioteca de Canterlot, un libro cuya magia permite dar belleza a cualquier objeto, lo que no sabe es que el libro es aun mas poderoso que el que uso ella alguna vez y en este caso liberar la magia negra de este libro es una perdición casi segura.
1. prologo

Generosidad corrompida

Prologo

"_todas las almas pueden ser corrompidas por la riqueza y el poder" _

Castillo de Celestia, octubre 18

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que había aparecido el castillo de la amistad en ponyville, aunque la vida no había cambiado demasiado para las seis portadoras de la armonía, quienes se encontraban de visita en el castillo de celestia, mientras unas estaban ahí por el simple hecho de turistear otras aprovecharon para cumplir ciertas cosas que necesitaban hacer en canterlot, Twilight le informo a celestia de los avances en sus estudios, mientras las demás paseaban por el castillo, todas menos Rarity que había salido a presentar un nuevo proyecto en el que había estado trabajando.

Se trataba de una nueva línea que ella esperaba poderla realizar, Rarity se dirigió al lugar en el que supuestamente se iba a encontrar con el que se había ofrecido a hacer público el trabajo si este era de su agrado.

La unicornio espero un rato hasta que por fin apareció el empresario, que era un pony terrestre de pelaje gris azulado y crin plateada, traía puesto un esmoquin y su cutie mark era una bolsa de monedas.

-buen día supongo que usted es Raity-dijo el empresario.

-está en lo correcto, soy Rarity y supongo que usted es el empresario que me dio la oportunidad de presentarle mi proyecto- respondió Rarity.

-sí, pero procuremos darnos prisa, se supone que debo de ir a una reunión, así que si no es molestia puede pasar al edificio suba las escaleras y entre en el cuarto de la derecha.- aclaro el empresario, siguiendo sus propias indicaciones.

Rarity tomo la maleta en la que traía el vestuario y entro tras el Empresario, como la mayoría de los edificios de canterlot este era una casa de color blanco con detalles dorados, al llegar al cuarto que se le habían indicado, ella entro y presenció un pequeño salón, con tres ventanas cubiertas por cortinas blancas, una gran alfombra cuadrada de color azul, un pequeño candelabro que colgaba del techo y en el fondo un cojín en el que se sentó el empresario.

-Bueno que espera no tenemos todo el día-dijo el empresario.

Rarity se apresuró a sacar los trajes de su bolsa y presentárselos explicándole detalle por detalle había uno que tenía un estilo brillante pero a la vez una pisca de arte florentino, otros que combinaban distintos estilos, sin embargo al empresario el cual a pesar de que se mostraba pensativo por los hermosos trajes que se le presentaban no parecía convencido.

Después de que Rarity le mostrara todos los atuendos el empresario este se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Rarity.

-de verdad piensas que estos trajes son lo que mi compañía estaría contenta en presentar, no, no lo son- dijo fríamente el empresario.

-¡pero me eh esforzado mucho en estos trajes!-dijo Rarity impactada.

-sí, pues esfuércese más, queremos algo que llame la atención no algo que para mi gusto es anticuado, si usted quiere que vendamos sus vestidos, trajes etcétera, es porque deben ser algo que resalte- explico el empresario.

-¡Pero!-trato de decir Rarity antes de ser interrumpida.

-no, no habrá trato hasta que me traigas algo que a mis ojos y los de la compañía sea decente- aclaro el empresario.

Acto seguido el empresario se retiró dejando a la desilusionada unicornio en el salón, después de eso Rarity se quedó pensando observando sus trajes para ella no tenían nada mal, Rarity no sabía que podía hacer ahora, la mente la tenía seca, no se le ocurría ninguna idea que pudiera resaltar y menos cuando el empresario no le dijo en qué sentido quería que resaltaran.

-que voy a hacer?- se preguntó Rarity.

Después de pensar un rato Rarity se retiró, al castillo donde estaban sus amigas, aún seguía bastante frustrada pues no pensó que la fueran a rechazar, todo el camino al castillo Rarity tuvo la mirada baja y las orejas agachadas, con ese estado de ánimo no podía disfrutar la hermosa ciudad que la rodeaba.

Al llegar al castillo a la primera que se encontró fue a Twilight, quien acababa de terminar de hablar con la princesa y ahora se dirigía a la biblioteca del castillo, mientras pasaba Twilight dirigió su mirada a la unicornio que acababa de entrar, noto el estado de su amiga y se acerco

-Rarity que te pasa?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-nada cariño solo un pequeño problema no te preocupes- respondió Rarity sin mucha credibilidad.

-ven acompáñame a la biblioteca te distraerá de lo que quiera que sea tu problema- dijo Twilight.

Rarity siguió a Twilight hasta la biblioteca del castillo, durante todo el camino Twilight hiso lo que se le ocurrió para intentar animar a Rarity, le conto los temas de los que hablo con Celestia, le hablo sobre arte, ya que sabía que era un tema que le interesaría e incluso le recordó aquel día que habían asistido a la gala, a pesar de todos los intentos de Twilight Rarity no parecía animarse, sin embargo Twilight si la había echo reír un par de veces y de momento esto era suficiente, al llegar a la biblioteca del castillo Twilight dirigió su mirada a Rarity y le dijo:

-voy a buscar algunos libros puedes seguirme, o buscar algo que te interese para leer mientras vuelvo.

-tu ve, yo estaré por aquí cariño- respondió Rarity.

Con la respuesta de Rarity, Twilight se dio media vuelta y se adentró en la biblioteca, Rarity por su parte también lo hiso pero a diferencia de Twilight ella no buscaba nada, solo iba a curiosear, Rarity estuvo recorriendo un rato la gran biblioteca atravesando sus pasillos hechos por libreros enormes, hasta que llego a una reja, al parecer era el área prohibida, de esta reja sobre salía un libro que llamo la atención de Rarity.

-¿Qué es esto? supongo que se cayó de algún librero-dijo Rarity antes de tomar el libro y sacarlo de la reja.

Al ver bien el libro noto que tenía algo que le era muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, como si ya lo hubiera leído, la cara del libro era un tanto tétrica parecía una cara enfadada de alguna bestia, la cubierta del mismo era de un cuero entre café y negro, al tacto no era frio y algo rasposo, sus páginas estaban coloradas por la antigüedad del libro y eran muy delgadas.

La curiosidad de Rarity la llevo a abrir el libro y al leer su contenido, fue cuando recordó, ella había poseído un libro igual a ese uno que le permitía darle belleza a todo, un libro que tenía el poder de convertir simples piedras en oro sólido, recordó todo lo que el libro le permitió hacer y pensó: tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, si no podía hacer por sí misma la calidad que le pedían podría hacerla con la magia del libro.

Acto seguido Rarity guardo el libro en su maleta junto a los vestidos esperando que nadie la viera, justamente en ese momento la voz de cierto pegaso llego a los oídos de Rarity haciendo que esta se asustara:

-Rarity que estás haciendo?-pregunto Rainbow.

Rarity se sobre salto cerro su maleta y le dirigió la mirada a Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba volando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¿tu qué haces aquí? lo único que lees son los libros de Daring Doo- dijo Rarity

-vine a buscarlas a ti y a Twilight, si no llegamos a la estación del tren en unos minutos perderemos el tren.

Rarity reacciono, y su sorpresa se transformó en preocupación rápidamente se colgó la maleta y salió corriendo.

-hey Rarity a dónde vas?-pregunto Rainbow.

-a la estación, tu busca a Twilight- respondió Rarity.

La pegaso de colorida crin dejo de volar y algo extrañada por la reacción de Rarity, dijo para sí misa:

-¿okey? Supongo que buscare a Twilight.

La unicornio blanca corrió todo el camino hasta llegar a la estación del tren donde espero impaciente a sus amigas, un momento después llegaron las demás a tan solo unos minutos de que saliera el tren, apenas tuvieron tiempo de abordar.

Una vez en el tren cada una se sentó en su respectivo asiento y Rarity le echo una última mirada a Canterlont antes de que el tren comenzara a andar.

Al anochecer las seis se cambiaron al vagón donde se encontraban las camas y cada una se adueñó de la que iba a ser su cama por esa noche.

Pasado un rato Rarity tomo su maleta y asegurándose de que sus amigas ya estaban dormidas saco de su maleta el libro y le echo un vistazo, era correcto lo que ella estaba haciendo, se acababa de robar el libro del área prohíba de la biblioteca del castillo de celestia y aparte de todo planeaba usar el libro para lograr que sus trajes fueran aceptados por el empresario.

-por celestia, espero no equivocarme con esto- dijo Rarity en voz baja, antes de dejar el libro en la maleta una vez más, acostarse y echarle una última mirada a la maleta, en menos tiempo del que ella creía se quedó profundamente dormida.

Un sueño placentero que Aun sabiendo que al llevarse ese libro se metía a ella misma en un gran riesgo, a ella y a sus amigas, sin embargó ella creía plenamente que esta vez, iba a tenerle más cuidado a la magia de ese libro, no iba a dejar que el libro la controlase como la última vez, pero una cosa es proponerte hacer algo y otra muy distinta es hacerlo.

* * *

**bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic como, espero que valla a ser de su agrado, por otro lado no se preocupen por mi serie de fics que inicie con infernal scratch después de este fic, los seguiré, pero necesito tener ideas frescas para la secuela de infernal srcatch, bueno con esto dicho me despido de momento Brohoof.**


	2. 1 la desicion

Capitulo 1 la decisión

"_una simple decisión puede arruinar toda una vida"_

El tren se detuvo en la estación de ponyville donde las seis portadoras de la armonía bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Rarity antes de marcharse de la estación dio un profundo suspiro, le echo un vistazo a su entorno y emprendió el camino por los verdes caminos de ponyville.

A mitad del camino dela estación a su boutique Rarity se encontró con las tres cutie mark crusaders, Sweetie Belle al ver a su hermana corrió a ella y la abrazo, Rarity devolvió el abrazo y después la soltó y le dijo:

-como estas cariño me extrañaste?

-podríamos decir eso-respondió Sweetie.

-estaré en la boutique cariño te esperare ahí- dijo Rarity rompiendo el abrazo.

Sweetie hizo un ademan afirmativo y se retiró junto con el resto de las cutie Marck crusaders, Rarity siguió su camino hasta llegar a la boutique carrusel, al entrar de inmediato subió a la planta alta de la boutique y fue a su habitación, donde dejo la maleta en su mesa de costura y encontró a opal en la cama.

-¿Opal me extrañaste?-pregunto Rarity.

El gato que se encontraba durmiendo solo abrió uno de sus ojos vio a su ama y sin darle demasiada importancia volvió a sumirse en su sueño, la unicornio sastre se dirigió a su mesa tomo una hoja de papel, y se dispuso a diseñar un nuevo vestido, pero pasaron horas y no se le ocurría nada, igual la descripción que le había dado el empresario solo era que relucieran con esa mínima descripción ella no podía hacer casi nada solo imaginar algo que tal vez fuera a ser de su agrado.

Rarity finalmente tuvo una idea y la retrato en el papel se trataba de un traje y un vestido con estilo griego, decorado con piezas de oro y piedras preciosas, el problema es que todos estos materiales se le habían acabado a Rarity, ahora que tenía los diseños no sabía cómo llevarlos a cabo, pensar en esto la mantuvo ocupada hasta que la campana que indicaba que alguien acababa de entrar en la boutique sonó, Rarity le echo una mirada a la puerta de su alcoba y acto seguido salió por la misma y bajo a la parte inferior de la boutique.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras Rarity encontró a Sweetie Belle quien acababa de regresar de las aventuras que había tenido con las crusaders ese día, al ver a su hermana Sweetie, se acercó a ella y le pregunto:

-¿cómo te fue en Canterlot hermana? ¿Aceptaron tus trajes?

Rarity se desanimó un poco, y respondió:

-no, pero de momento, hay que pensar en otras cosa de mayor importancia, dime ¿quieres algo de cenar?

-claro- respondió Sweetie mostrándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Rarity se dirigió a la cocina y decidió hacer algo especial para ambas mientras Sweetie Belle preparaba la mesa, Rarity se dio su tiempo para terminar de hacer la cena y darle así más calidad a la comida, preparo los platos de ambas y una vez lista la comida, Rarity cargo ambos platos con su magia y se dirigió a la mesa que ya estaba preparada y esperando frente a ella estaba Sweetie.

Rarity puso los platos en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, afuera de la casa las princesas ya hacían su labor una de bajar el sol mientras la otra subía la luna, se encontraban en pleno anochecer, el cielo se teñía de distintos tonos de anaranjados y azules conforme se acercaba al horizonte, era un hermoso atardecer, porque tampoco había ni una nube que tapara su belleza, solo los múltiples colores del cielo vespertino.

Rarity y Sweetie Belle aun no terminaban de cenar, cuando a la pequeña potrilla comenzó a platicarle a Rarity sobre todo lo que había echo ese día con sus amigas.

-hermana, sabes hoy tuvimos ideas muy originales para intentar obtener nuestras Cutie Marcks, pero ninguna funciono, lo primero que intentamos fue regar y cuidar las rosa de Roseluck, pero ella nos corrió de su jardín, aparte creo que Scoot se pasó solo un poco con el agua, por no decir que las ahogo, luego tratamos de hacer una maqueta pero el resultado no fue muy convincente nuestra casita parecía más un montón de basura, luego nos encontramos a Lyra por el camino y se nos ocurrió preguntarle cómo había conseguido su cutie marck, pero la plática se tornó algo extraña cuando comenzó a hablar de esas extrañas criaturas, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaban? Bueno en todo caso al final no conseguimos nada con ella, así que fuimos a la casa club y nos sentamos a pensar, hasta que tuve la idea ¿Por qué no probar con juegos de mesa? Pues lo hicimos pero tampoco fue demasiando bien, en ajedrez ninguna de nosotras tubo paciencia suficiente, no entendimos las damas, Apple Bloom tiro seis veces el jenga, me quede dormida jugando póker, en el uno nos fue bien pero ninguna obtuvo su cutie marck por jugarlo, luego le fuimos a pedir a Bon Bon que nos enseñara a hacer caramelos, pero no se encontraba en casa y lo único que conseguimos fue otro discursó de Lyra- explico Sweetie Belle.

-me alegra que se hayan divertido querida, es un consuelo después de que me rechazaron los trajes-dijo Rarity.

-no te preocupes, seguramente la próxima vez te los aceptara- agrego Sweetie intentando animar a su hermana.

-tienes razón debo esforzarme más para conseguir lo que quieren que les dé- añadió Rarity más animada.

Dicho esto siguieron comiendo, y hablando un rato hasta que Sweetie Belle básicamente se estaba quedando dormida ahí mismo, el gran día que había tenido la había agotado bastante, Rarity se percató de esto y le dijo:

-vamos cariño ve a dormir, se nota que tuviste un gran día y mañana tendrás uno igual esperándote.

-está bien, buenas noches hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle, levantándose y yendo directo a su habitación.

Rarity observo con una sonrisa como su hermana subía las escaleras y acto seguido dirigió su mirada hasta su plato vacío viendo su reflejo en la porcelana del mismo, fue entonces cuando llego a su mente el problema que tenía con los trajes.

Después de recordar esto Rarity se levantó y fue a su alcoba, una vez aquí se dirigió a su mesa una vez más vio su diseño y pensó, ¿Cómo diablos lo haría realidad sin el material necesario?

Si bien no podía terminarlo esa noche al menos haría las piezas, sin prisa alguna, Rarity tomo la tela blanca y un poco de tela dorado y comenzó a trabajar con una sonrisa en su rostro, para ella esa era su arte, su maestría y nada era mejor que hacerla con tranquilidad y con entusiasmo, porque aunque no sabía cómo obtener los materiales faltantes sí que sabía cómo quería hacer los trajes, corte por corte fue creando cada una de las piezas para los trajes.

Rarity estaba decidid, pues sabía que sería una oportunidad de oro si el empresario aceptaba los vestidos y promocionaba su boutique por los lugares más prestigiosos de Equestria, esto le abriría muchas posibilidades a Rarity, pues era una empresa reconocida, esta meta ayudaba a Rarity a dar lo mejor de sí, tenía que demostrar que su talento era verdadero, que ella podía con todo lo que le lanzasen.

Una vez listas todas las partes Rarity quería empezar a unirlas pero recordó el pequeño detalle de que le faltaban materiales, esto le tiro los ánimos pero no la abatió, sin embargo no sabía que podía hacer para solucionar el asunto en ese mismo momento así que se volvió a sentar y se recargo en su mesa pensando, hasta que se le vino a la mente el libro, esta idea la llevo a tomar su maleta y sacarlo de la misma.

-tal vez deba intentar- se dijo Rarity a sí misma.

Sin embargo tenía muchas dudas, la ultimas vez había perdido el control y convirtió casi todo lo que encontró en su camino en lo que para ella era belleza, esto la hiso dudar, más un vistazo no le iba a hacer daño así que abrió el libro y miro con atención los escritos en cada una de sus páginas.

Era tentador ver cuál era el poder que guardaban todas esas palabras y símbolos que se encontraban grabados en el libro, simplemente no podía aguantar su curiosidad, pero por otro lado estaba el miedo que también era muy fuerte, ¿Qué pasaba si iniciaba y luego no podía parar? Ella lo que menos quería era que se repitiera lo de la última vez.

-vamos Rarity decide-se dijo a sí misma una vez más.

Examino el libro mientras pensaba y tomaba en cuenta las posibilidades, la última vez uso todo el poder del libro casi de inmediato así que tal vez por eso había perdido el control, ¿pero que pasaba si lo iba liberando poco a poco?, evitando así que este pudiera llegar a tener el control y poder tomar ella el control poco a poco acostumbrándose a la magia del libro.

No era un mal plan y era bastante tentador, finalmente Rarity llego a una página en la que se encontraba un símbolo que le permitiría sacar del libro el poder que quisiera, era el momento de decidir, insegura Rarity miro a todos lados como si alguien le fuese a dar la respuesta, pero solo ella estaba en ese cuarto.

Sin más retrasos la unicornio soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-hagámoslo.

Acto seguido Rarity se concentró en las inscripciones que tenía el libro, su cuerno se empezó a iluminar al igual que las letras, las cuales no solo se empezaron a iluminar, pareció como si cobraran vida, Rariti casi las podía verlas saliéndose de las páginas, el símbolo de poder que ocupaba casi un medio de la página se ilumino con más fuerza cuando las inscripciones comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, activados por la magia de Rarity.

Poco a poco un rayo elemental de un color morado profundo se empezaba a notar saliendo del símbolo, este rayo se fue alargando lentamente mientras se movía sin ningún control aparente como si buscara algo en que centrar su energía, Rarity pensó que lo que probablemente quería encontrar el rayo era su cuerno pero esta idea se fue cuando, el rayo elemental encontró el pecho de Rarity y se empezó a adentrar en el mismo provocándole un extraño cosquilleo a la unicornio.

Lo que nunca hubiera esperado Rarity es que el rayo al dar con su corazón empezaría a adentrarse con más velocidad provocándole un ardor en el pecho que la hizo retroceder, de ser una sensación nueva y extraña paso a ser dolorosa y con forme más energía entraba en Rarity mas se intensificaba el dolor, hasta tal punto que Rarity no pudo más sus patas le fallaron y cayo de lleno al suelo.

-¡esto no paso la primera vez!- dijo Rarity desesperada entre gemidos de agonía-¡que se detenga!

Por desgracia Rarity se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que una vez se inicia el progreso no se puede detener, para ella era obvio que este no era el mismo libro de la última vez.

Rarity sentía como el poder oscuro que ingresaba en su alma, la destrozaba y la desgarraba, era la sensación más dolorosa que podía existir y combinada con la desesperación de no poder parar el progreso, era simplemente atroz.

En un desesperado intento por detenerlo, Rarity se acercó arrastrando a la mesa e intento cerrar el libro pero este se resistía como si estuviera vivo, Rarity aplico demasiada fuerza por la desesperación y a pesar de no lograr cerrar el libro logro hacer que la mesa se desequilibrara y callera junto con ella y el libro.

En este punto Rarity ya básicamente estaba inmovilizada por la terrible magia que se estaba apoderando de ella, a su mente llegaron miles de pensamientos, ¿acaso ese sería su fin? ¿Ese poder la mataría o se apoderaría de ella? ¿Había tomado la decisión incorrecta? En todo caso si el libro la mataba eso ya no importaría, pero que pasaría con Sweetie.

Pensando en todo esto lo único que pudo hacer Rarity fue cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio, mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas, el dolor llego a tal punto que el cuerpo de Rarity se comenzó a adormecer hasta que la unicornio perdió el conocimiento y el libro unos momentos después se detuvo cerrándose de golpe.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado ahora parte de la magia del libro se encontraba dentro de Rarity y en este punto ya no había marcha atrás para la unicornio que se encontraba inconsciente en el frio suelo de su alcoba.


	3. 2 los diseños

Capítulo 2 los diseños

"_la solución más fácil puede tener grandes costos a largo plazo"_

Rarity recobro la conciencia, sintiéndose confundida y adolorida, de momento solo recordaba haber abierto el libro, lo demás lo recordaba vagamente, con algo de esfuerzo Rarity se levantó y vio todo el desastre, su mesa de costura estaba volteada y sus telas tiradas.

Con su magia tomo las cosas una a una y las fue acomodando como estaban antes del conjuro, una vez se encontraba presentable la mesa de nuevo Rarity localizo el libro tirado en el piso, se acercó al mismo y lo levanto con su magia sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-entonces no me mataste- dijo Rarity como si el libro la escuchara.

Acto seguido Rarity se dirigió a la mesa y en la misma dejo el libro, ella no sabía en realidad si algo había cambiado en ella o no, pero de momento se sentía bastante normal, no sentía ninguna diferencia.

Rarity bajo y se encontró al llegar a la cocina encontró a Sweetie Belle con el desayuno ya echo un tanto quemado como era usual pero al menos estaba mejor que otras veces, ambas desayunaron pero ninguna disfrutando demasiado la comida.

-que harás hoy Sweetie?- pregunto Rarity.

-iré a la casa club, ¡hoy intentaremos una vez más obtener nuestras Cutie marks y lo vamos a lograr!- respondió Sweetie emocionada.

-bueno, pues yo estaré por aquí por si me necesitas y si no me encuentras busca en el castillo de Twilight- agrego Rarity.

-lo hare hermana- dijo Sweetie antes de partir a la casa club para reunirse con el resto de las crusaders.

Una vez en ausencia de su hermana Rarity volvió a la planta alta y siguió trabajando con los diseños juntando las piezas que tenía para luego salir a buscar las faltantes, una vez las telas estuvieron unidas y solo faltaban los detalles de oro y las piedras preciosas las observo complacida, pero antes de preocuparse por cualquier cosa, se fijó que los patrones del bordeado dorado estuvieran bien y las costuras no fueran muy notorias, ella quería que este proyecto fuera impecable.

Una vez habiéndose asegurado de que todo estaba en orden con ambos trajes se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo cuando recordó que había utilizado el libro y aun no verificaba si el libro había dado resultado si ella de verdad podría embellecer algún objeto.

Al fin y al cabo ella ya había realizado el conjuro y haberlo hecho para no usar lo que obtuvo o fijarse siquiera si había dado resultado era un desperdicio, así que lo intento buscó un par de hojas de papel y con su magia intento embellecerlas pero no pasó nada, al principio Rarity creyó que no había funcionado y decidió no seguir intentando.

Pero le fue obvio que un solo intento no era suficiente para nada así que volvió a la mesa y lo intento una vez más sin obtener resultado, al tercer intento logro ver una pequeña reacción en la hoja de papel, lo que la motivo a hacer un cuarto intento en el cual logro convertir la hoja en oro sólido.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Rarity, pero la sorpresa fue remplazada por un ligero sentimiento de emoción, rápidamente recolecto más hojas de papel y les dio la forma que debían tener las piezas de oro que necesitaba para sus trajes, una a una transformó las hojas en oro y con estas pudo adornar el primero de sus trajes ahora solo le faltaban las piezas de oro del vestido, esto la animo aún más y sin demora se dispuso a terminar.

Rarity busco más hojas que uso para fabricar las piezas del segundo del vestido, una vez con todas las piezas listas las unió al vestido y teniendo listo tanto el vestido como el traje los alzo con su magia y los puso en maniquís pare verlos bien.

Rarity no podía estar más satisfecha con el resultado, sin embargo aún faltaban las gemas, pero para esas no podía usar simples pedasos de papel necesitaba algo más cercano a las mismas, como rocas.

Rarity se estaba decidida a terminar sus diseños ese día así que tomo su maleta saco los viejos atuendos y partió en busca de los últimos materiales que le faltaban.

Al salir de la boutique, Rarity pudo apreciar el cielo azul que a diferencia de la noche anterior esta vez tenía una que otra nube rondando por ahí, Rarity dio un profundo y relajante respiro y luego comenzó a caminar más relajada que nunca, cualquiera se daría cuenta a simple vista que Rarity estaba teniendo un buen día.

Por el camino Rarity se encontró a Twilight quien al verla se acercó y le pregunto con una sonrisa:

-Rarity que tal pasaste la noche, todo bien? como vas con los nuevos diseños?

-no te preocupes por mi Twilight pase una buena noche no me puedo quejar- mintió Rarity pues ahora recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior- en cuanto a los trajes ya casi están preparados.

-me alegra oírlo, porque el día que partimos de Canterlot se te notaba lo desanimada que estabas, pero hoy pareces resplandecer de alegria- agrego Twilight aliviada.

-solo necesitaba distraerme un poco y descansar, además estoy segura que estos nuevos diseños los aceptaran- añadió Rarity con seguridad.

-bueno en todo caso, te gustaría venir mañana al castillo, pinkie dice que tiene planeado algo para todas- explico Twilight.

-si claro querida dile a todas que estaré ahí aunque tengo dudas de porque Pinkie no me lo dijo- añadio Rarity.

-ya te lo dirá más al rato, de momento creo que esta en Sweet Apple Acres informándole a AJ- respondió Twilight.

-bueno Twilight te veré mañana o quizás al rato tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas para mis trajes y después estaré en la boutique por si me buscan- aclaro Rarity.

-okey te veré mañana Rarity- añadió Twilight por ultimo.

Ambas siguieron sus respectivos caminos, Twilight a su castillo y Rarity al parque de ponyville una vez aquí comenzó a buscar las rocas necesitaba pero no escogía cualquier roca solo las que sobre salieran, cuando encontraba una roca agradable inmediatamente la convertía en una gema y la guardaba en su maleta.

Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que considero que tenía suficientes para terminar sus diseños, en todo el rato que paso transformando piedras en gemas consiguió tal variedad de las mismas que un joyero se hubiera vuelto loco de la emoción, tenía rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes, amatistas, topacios y otras variedades de gemas que eran desconocidas para Rarity.

Contenta con todas las gemas que había obtenido se puso en camino a la boutique, si en la mañana ella resplandecía felicidad y orgullo, ahora con más razón, tenía todo lo que le hacía falta para terminar su trabajo y gemas le iban a sobrar para un buen tiempo.

En el camino Rarity fue interceptada por Pinkie pie, la pony rosada la sorprendió apareciendo casi de la nada frente a ella, lo que provoco que Rarity se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

-¡hola Rarity!- dijo emocionada Pinkie.

-¡PINKIE!- grito Rarity.

-¡¿QUE?!-Respondió Pinkie gritando.

-¡HASME EL FAVOR DE AVISAR LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE DECIDAS APARECER DE LA NADA!- grito Rarity recuperándose del susto.

-¡OKEY DOKEY LOKI!-respondió Pinkie gritando.

-¡Y DEJA DE GRITAR!- Grito Rarity.

-okey dokey loki- respondió Pinkie

Rarity la miro fastidiada por un momento pero luego respiro y pregunto:

-¿Qué se te ofrece Pinkie?

-¡pues, veras mañana realizare una fiesta en el castillo junto con Twilight y todas nuestras amigas, será una pre celebración de la noche de Nightmare y varios ponies de ponyville están invitados a parte de nuestras amigas que ya mencione que están invitadas, será genial habrá dulces, ponche, piñatas, juegos, pasteles, cupcakes, muffins, golosinas, botanas, helados, manzanas, cidra, pie's de manzana, globos, música, baile, ya mencione juegos, creo que ya lo hice, bueno si lo hice lo vuelvo a hacer, habrá juegos, así que como te lo podrás imaginar quiero que tu vallas porque todas nuestras amigas estarán y obviamente no te puedo dejar fuera, eres una de nuestras más grandes amigas! ¡¿así que dime Rarity estarás ahí verdad?!- explico pregunto y aclaro Pinkie en menos de un minuto.

-¡hola narrador!-le dijo Pinkie al na… ¡PINKIE NO SE SUPONE QUE TU ME HABLES A MI YO SOLO NARRO LA HISTORIA!-okey dokey loki.

Rarity miro a pinkie un tanto confundida tratando de asimilar todo lo que su amiga le acababa de decir pues había sido tan rápido que Rarity apenas había logrado captar la mitad de todo.

-no te preocupes pinkie estaré ahí- respondió Rarity después de analizar lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

-bueno te esperare ahí iré a informar a los ponis que me falten por informar, porque no podemos dejar a nadie afuera de esto, será una gran fiesta- dijo Pinkie antes de marcharse a la misma velocidad que llego.

Rarity observo la dirección por la que se había ido Pinkie, pero era inútil siquiera buscarla con la vista, literalmente había desaparecido, en ocasiones las extrañas hazañas de pinkie confundían a Rarity, pero ella lo único que hizo fue mostrar una sonrisa y decir.

\- solo Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Después del encuentro con su amiga siguió su camino hasta la boutique, donde esperaba afuera Roseluck un poco malhumorada.

-hola Rose que necesitas-dijo Rarity.

-Rarity recuerdas los pequeños manteles que me habías echo para poner mis macetas, pues están arruinados, unas potrillas me imagino que sabes quienes ahogaron mis Rosas y maltrataron los manteles, solo dos de ellos son recuperables, así que me preguntaba si ¿podrías hacerme unos nuevos?- explico Rose.

-claro los hare en cuanto tenga tiempo- respondió Rarity.

-te lo agradezco Rarity tu siempre eres tan generosa con todos- dijo Rose.

-no hay de que, al fin y al cabo soy el elemento de la generosidad- agrego Rarity, abriendo la puerta de la boutique.

Rose estaba a punto de retirarse cuando noto algo extraño en la cutie marck de Rarity y señalando su costado pregunto:

-¿desde cuando uno de los tres diamantes de tu Cutie marck es rojo y no azul?

Rarity se sorprendió y se confundió a la vez por la pregunta formulada por Roseluck, así que lentamente giro su cabeza hasta ver su cutie marck y darse cuenta de que era verdad, uno de sus tres diamantes había cambiado de color, si no fuera porque el pelaje de Rarity es blanco se hubiera notado como palideció al ver esto, volviendo un poco en si paseo su mirada hasta Rose y le dijo:

-lo lamento Rose tengo que irme, en unos días tendré listos tus manteles.

Dicho esto Rarity entro a la boutique y cerró la puerta de golpe era obvio que estaba asustada, probablemente el libro le había hecho eso, pero ¿qué significaba? Rápidamente subió hasta su alcoba y busco el libro, una vez dio con él lo puso en la mesa y pregunto:

-¿Qué diablos me hiciste?

Acto seguido busco un espejo y se miró con más detalle su cutie marck, que clase de magia era capaz de cambiar el aspecto de una cutie marck, ¿tal vez Twilight lo sabía? Pero si selo decía a Twilight tendría que decir también que robo el libro de la biblioteca de canterlot.

-¿por celestia que voy a hacer?- se dijo Rarity antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

Rarity se sentía arrinconada, las opciones que tenía eran pocas y no quería que nadie supiera de la existencia de ese libro y mucho menos como lo había conseguido ¿qué pensarían del elemento de la generosidad sabiendo que esta se había robado un libro?,Rarity pensó en maquillarse el diamante que había cambiado al menos hasta que averiguara que había pasado.

Después de un momento se logró tranquilizar y con más ánimos tomo su maleta saco las gemas que había recolectado y siguió trabajando en sus diseños agregándoles los detalles finales, una vez colocada la última gema Rarity retrocedió y observo el vestido y el traje, eran perfectos, su llave a la gloria, ahora solo faltaba enviarle una carta al empresario para preguntarle cuando podría mostrárselos.

Al momento Rarity busco una hoja de papel y con una pluma clásica escribió en la nota:

_Lamento quitarle su tiempo, pero tengo que informarle que ya tengo listos los nuevos diseños solo necesito saber la fecha y el lugar en el que puedo encontrarme con usted para, mostrarle los diseños una vez más, dicuo esto y sin más preámbulos me despido y espero su pronta respuesta._

_Atte: Rarity._

Con esto hecho Rarity doblo la hoja y la metió dentro de un sobre, ella sabía que si todo salía bien ese podía ser su momento, su gran ascenso como siempre lo había soñado.


	4. 3 inicio de la corrupcion

Capítulo 3 inicio de la corrupción.

"_el veneno más mortífero es el que no sabes que está en ti"_

20 de octubre.

Era el día de la pre celebración de noche de Nightmare en el castillo de la amistad Rarity se estaba preparando pues aparte de ir a la fiesta iba a dejar la carta en el correo antes de cualquier cosa.

Así que al salir a su casa fue inmediatamente al correo, al llegar iba saliendo la pony cartera Derpy quien detuvo a Rarity y le entrego una carta.

Rarity se confundió un poco al ver la carta que le acababa de entregar Derpy antes de marcharse sin más, Rarity iba a seguir caminando hasta que vio en el sobre el nombre de la empresa que le había dado la oportunidad, de mostrar sus diseños.

Al percatarse de esto Rarity de inmediato abrió el sobre saco la carta y leyó lo siguiente:

_Yegua Rarity es mi deber informarle que por falta de tiempo tuvimos que buscar a otra persona que nos fabricara los diseños, por lo que sus servicios ya no son necesarios así que no se moleste en hacer un segundo diseño o intentar convencerme de darle otra oportunidad, lo lamentamos pero usted tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdicio, dicho esto me despido no es necesario que nos conteste este mensaje._

_Atte: ._

Rarity se sintió devastada William era el empresario que le había dado la oportunidad de mostrar sus diseños, en ese mismo momento Rarity reprimió muchos de sus sentimientos solo porque no quería que la vieran mal en el evento, aunque sinceramente había perdido las ganas de ir, solo lo haría porque eran sus amigas.

En el camino al castillo Rarity intento tranquilizarse, pero por más que intentaba pensar en alguna otra cosa no lo conseguía, su ánimo estaba por los suelos y no iba a ser nada fácil recuperarlo, ese golpe fue tan brutal y certero que la dejo básicamente en jaque mate, todas sus ilusiones del día anterior se habían esfumado como una simple niebla.

Después de una caminata que Rarity uso para pensar y meditar sobre el asunto, llego al castillo donde se iba a dar la celebración o mejor dicho donde se estaba dando pues ella llego tarde a la misma, al entrar Rarity se escabullo entre la gente hasta que llego a una mesita donde se sentó a seguir pensando.

Rarity intentaba lo más posible parecer normal y así evitar que alguien notara su tristeza, otra cosa de la cual no se había acordado hasta ahora era que no debía dejar que nadie notara el diamante camuflado de su costado, pues si alguien más veía que uno de sus tres diamantes se había vuelto rojo, no tendría más opción que decirlo todo y dar a conocer el crimen que había cometido.

Sus pensamientos solo fueron interrumpidos cuando llego AJ y le dijo:

-Rarity ¿que tal como te ha tratado la vida?

-podría ser peor, pero de momento no es importante mejor dime ¿cómo te ha ido a ti desde que regresamos de Canterlot?

-pues que puedo decir un gran recibimiento de parte de mi familia y un par de las manzanas que tanto amo, la verdad es que no tengo nada nuevo que contar, sin embargo tú tienes algo que no has dicho, el problema que supongo que tienes es peor de lo que aparentaste o me equivoco-dijo AJ

-¿soy tan obvia?-pregunto Rarity desanimada.

-al menos a tus amigas no lograras engañar- respondió AJ.

-bueno la verdad es que, no me van a dar otra oportunidad para mostrar mis trajes se acabó, nunca viviré el sueño, me han roto la esperanza que tenía en este proyecto y justo cuando los diseños ya estaban listos, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es?- explico Rarity.

-no te pudo decir que si porque no me ha pasado, pero te puedo decir que si ellos no apreciaron tu trabajó no merecen siquiera tener una muestra del mismo- dijo AJ tratando de animar a Rarity.

-tal vez tengas razón- agrego Rarity.

-claro que la tengo amiga, mira no hay razón por la que debamos preocuparnos por alguien que ni siquiera aprecia nuestra labor, además eres muy buena costurera seguramente llegara alguien más- añadió AJ

-¡AppleJack ven aquí veamos quien saca más manzanas del balde!- dijo RD desde el otro extremo del salón al ver a Aj.

-¡estaré ahí en un instante Rainbow! En un momento regreso Rarity voy a mostrarle a Rainbow quien manda- dijo AJ

-tomate tu tiempo no te preocupes Applejack- respondió Rarity.

Con esto dicho AJ se retiró dejando a Rarity en la mesa con sus pensamientos como única compañía, al parecer su objetivo de guardarse su dolor para sí misma no había sido posible, ella no estaba hecha para ocultar sus sentimientos y menos a sus amigas, sin embargo aún le quedaba cuidar el detalle de la cutie marck.

A mitad de la fiesta Rarity centro su atención en Twilight la protegida de la princesa celestia., por primera vez Rariti le tenía envidia a alguien, Twilight en realidad no había trabajado para ganarse tanto, si no fuera por celestia ella no tendría todo lo que tiene, ni siquiera tenía un trabajo como tal solo era la estudiante mimada de celestia.

-ja princesa de la amistad, no has hecho nada para merecer todo lo que tienes, solo enviarle cartas a la princesa-dijo Rarity malhumorada.

Sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir reacciono y se cubrió la boca, ¿Qué diablos era lo que acababa de decir y porque lo dijo? Eso no era en realidad lo que ella pensaba, no podía ser, ella sabía que Twilight lo merecía después de enfrentar a Tirreck, salvarlas de discord y demás, ella se lo merecía, pero algo dentro de Rarity decía lo opuesto, es más algo en lo profundo de su alma decía que ella merecía más que Twilight.

A pesar de la fuerza de estos pensamientos, Rarity hacia lo que podía para no prestarles atención, era muy difícil, pero ella en verdad no quería decir algo como lo anterior de nuevo y menos pensando que alguien podía oírla si se repetía.

Rarity paso un gran rato de la fiesta nerviosa preocupándose por aguantar esos pensamientos, era muy difícil considerando que llegaba uno tras otro como si fueran voces estos llegaron a tal grado que le provocaron una jaqueca, probablemente la más fuerte que había tenido en mucho tiempo, era como si su propia mente la torturase y le hiciera la vida imposible, y todo por negar un sentimiento que ella en realidad no tenia o al menos ella creía no tener.

Su jaqueca llegó a tal grado que se acercó con dificultades a sus amigas y les dijo:

-escúchenme un momento por favor, solo quiero decirles que necesito retirarme la cabeza me está matando y necesito dormir.

-no te preocupes Rarity lo entendemos-dijo Twilight.

La voz de su amiga solo hizo que los pensamientos tortuosos de Rarity se incrementaran ,uno a uno llegaban como una maldición, dejando mal a Twilight dentro de la mente de su amiga, al intentar ignorarlos Rarity aumento su propia jaqueca, llego al punto de que la vista se le nublaba solo por el inmenso dolor de cabeza.

-quieres que te guarde un poco de pastel?-pregunto Pinkie preocupada por su amiga.

-no es necesario pero te lo agradezco Pinkie ahora si me lo permiten me retiro- respondió Rarity abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta lograr salir del castillo.

Al salir del mismo la vista se le comenzó a nublar nuevamente dejándole ver solo hacia el frente, de reojo no veía absolutamente nada y el oído lo tenía atrofiado a tal grado que básicamente no escuchaba nada más que lo que había dentro de su cabeza, esas voces que le decien en un tono apagado:

-ellas no lo merecen, eres una reina, mereces tesoros a montón, ellos no te aprecian, tú te esfuerzas más, deberías tener más, ellos no te pagan tu generosidad, no merecen tu amistad, no les importas.

Con esto también llegaron miles de recuerdos a la mente de Rarity como si de una especie de Flashback se tratase, pero solo veía las ocasiones en las que había dado su generosidad y que ella no había ganado nada a cambio, mientras muchos otros hacían menos que ella y recibían más.

Rarity no lo soporto más y soltando lágrimas corrió hasta la boutique y una vez en la misma se refugió en su alcoba, donde se tiro en su cama y libero todos los sentimientos de esa noche, sus lágrimas fluyeron con toda libertad, sin siquiera Rarity darse cuenta de un detalle, cada lagrima qué soltaba ella misma sin darse cuanta las convertía en cristal con su magia justo antes de que estas cayeran y se hicieran añicos.

Aunque Rarity había pensado cosas terribles ese día, pero Nadie podía culparla en realidad porque cada evento que había pasado a lo largo del día la habían hecho sentirse así, primero la carta luego los pensamientos y al final la intensa jaqueca, este día se había convertido rápidamente en uno de los peores que había tenido en su vida.

En toda la boutique se escuchaba el llanto desconsolado de Rarity, sin embargo con Sweetie aun en la fiesta, este llanto no llegaba a oídos de nadie, en la boutique solo estaba Rarity y opal pero este último hacia caso omiso a todo como era lo usual.

Una vez Rarity se tranquilizó un poco, trato de reponerse y acto seguido dirigió su mirada a los diseños que había fabricado estos la hacían sentir algo mal pues ahora que había recibido esa carta sabía que nunca iban a ser visto por nadie, los había fabricado para quedarse ahí al parecer.

De lo diseños paseo su vista hasta encontrar el libro en la mesa de costura, el libro se abrió de golpe por si solo y una voz en la cabeza de Rarity le dijo:

-vamos, tu mereces más de lo que crees, toda esa generosidad merece recompensa y nosotros te la podemos dar, pero solo si lees nuestras palabras, las que cada uno de nosotros dejamos grabadas junto con nuestras conciencias en ese libro.

-quién eres?-pregunto Rarity.

-una voz del pasado, que ha venido a recompensarte, pero para que pueda hacerlo debes leer el libro, hazlo y no solo tendrás nuestro poder, te daremos Las riquezas que ni siquiera en sueños hubieras imaginado y todo esto solo con leer unas pocas palabras y continuar el conjuro- explico la voz.

-no estoy segura- respondió Rarity.

-vamos ¿que puedes perder? Te aseguro que no podrás perder más de lo que te podemos ofreceremos- añadió la voz.

-¿lo puedes jurar?-pregunto Rarity.

-te doy mi palabra, ahora lee el libro- respondió la voz.

Rarity se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar frente al libro, lo vio por un momento aun con ciertas dudas, pero la voz era persuasiva así que lo hizo comenzó a leer mientras iluminaba su cuerno, invocando el poderoso conjuro una vez más.

El tétrico rayo elemental volvió a salir de las paginas buscando el pecho de Rarity, quien esta vez estaba lista para lo que venía, una vez encontró su pecho fue ingresando en el mismo lentamente provocando una extraña sensación placentera, pero con forme avanzaba más iba cambiando la sensación hasta que un escalofrió recorrió el lomo de Rarity, pues esta sabía que el rayo ya estaba cerca del corazón y que cuando llegara al mismo el dolor comenzaría.

Los latidos de Rarity se aceleraron y su respiración se volvió pesada, el nervio que tenía era monumental pero sabía que a ese punto no podía dar marcha atrás lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que llegara el dolor con la brutalidad de la última vez,

Finalmente el rayo alcanzo el corazón haciendo que un gran cosquilleo recorriera el cuerpo de Rarity y acto seguido la velocidad del rayo incremento provocando el intenso dolor de la última vez, Rarity se echó para atrás como si hubiera sido empujada, pues a pesar de estar preparada para recibir el rayo no logro soportar el golpe definitivo de la magia oscura que entraba en ella a una velocidad de vértigo.

El dolor hiso que levantara la mirara y abriera los ojos los cuales se le habían iluminado de un tétrico color rojo sangre y soltara un alarido de dolor que resonó en toda la boutique, seguido por el golpe que provoco Rarity al caer de lleno al suelo de su alcoba, en esta ocasión Rarity no solo sentía como el poder del libro se adhería a su alma y a su ser, sintió como corrompía su alma y la destruía como si estuviera devorándola.

Era un dolor horrible, pero valía la pena sufrirlo, al menos eso creía Rarity o eso la hacía creer las voces en su cabeza, lentamente la vista de Rarity empezó a nublarse hasta que todo era completamente obscuro, como un plano entre la vida y la muerte, en este punto sin siquiera darse cuenta cayo profundamente dormida.


	5. 4 la pesadilla

Capitulo 4 la pesadilla.

"_la mente puede jugar contigo de manera brutal, la fuerza del subconsciente es más fuerte de lo que aparenta"_

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron lentamente dejando ver un lugar totalmente negro, ninguna figura se encontraba a la vista, solo esa densa oscuridad.

Rairty se acomodó, recargando sus cascos en el suelo y se levantó tambaleante, una vez tuvo todos sus sentidos despiertos y funcionales, observo el lugar, pero esta acción fue en vano pues hacia donde mirara solo había obscuridad y el piso echo de tierra muerta, Rarity comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lado esperando encontrarse algo.

Y lo encontró, su propia boutique rodeada por esa obscuridad, aunque algo parecía distinto en esta, las ventanas estaban bloqueadas o rotas y en general el estado del edificio era lamentable, la pintura estaba espinada, las paredes tenían grietas y la puerta del edificio estaba descolorida y tenía un enorme agujero donde antes estaba la perrilla.

-¿la boutique carrusel?-se preguntó Rarity mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la boutique Rarity la analizo y con su casco simplemente empujo un poco la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera completamente, Rarity entro un poco temerosa y confundida al ver en ese estado la boutique.

El edificio no estaba en mejor estado por dentro, el piso se encontraba agrietado al igual que las paredes, los muebles estaban gastados o rotos, la boutique tenía un aspecto que acompañado por la oscuridad resultaba bastante tétrico.

Rarity camino lentamente hasta las escaleras donde se detuvo un momento a pensar, ¿que se iba a encontrar arriba? ¿Qué le había pasado a su hogar? Una parte de ella quería saberlo pero otra parte de ella tenía miedo de saberlo.

Sin más opciones Rarity comenzó a subir las escaleras temerosa hasta llegar a la planta alta donde se encontró tanto el cuarto de ella como el de Sweetie, primero decidió entrar al de Sweetie pues le daba mala espina entrar al suyo.

Lo que encontró fue un eterno silencio y una habitación que parecía haber sido abandonada, en este caso los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas como si alguien los hubiera cubierto antes de irse, esa habitación a diferencia del resto del lugar le producía una sensación melancólica, como si ella supiera que había pasado ahí aunque en realidad no lo sabía.

Raarity se acercó a la cama de Sweetie y tomo la cobija que tapaba el mueble completamente y acto seguido despojo al mismo de dicha cobija lo que encontró fue un golpe muy duro que de inmediato le hiso pensar que no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un sueño o algo por el estilo, pero por nada del mundo podía ser verdad.

Encima de la cama escrito a base de flores posadas en la sabana de la cama decía: _Sweetie Belle siempre nos diste una sonrisa y ahora lloramos tu perdida" _Rarity no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, se sentía devastada y a la ves confundida, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Algo de lo que si estaba segura o al menos creía estarlo era de que eso no era real simplemente no podía serlo.

Rarity salió del cuarto de Sweetie Belle púes después de ver eso no se pudo mantener más dentro del mismo, ahora Rarity tenía pánico a saber que había dentro de su propia alcoba así que decidió marcharse, sin embargo antes de que siquiera diera un paso para bajar las escaleras, la puerta de su alcoba se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de Rarity, quien a pesar de no querer entrar lo hizo, atraída por una extraña energía.

Su alcoba no estaba cubierta por mantas como la de sweetie, la suya solo estaba en mal estado a excepción de una cosa el libro que se encontraba sobre su mesa abierto, era lo único que no estaba en estado deplorable, Rarity se acercó lo tomo con su magia y al hacer esto toda la boutique desapareció lentamente, dejando a Rarity en la oscuridad total sin siquiera darse cuenta Rarity ya estaba pisando la tierra de nuevo, pero esta vez noto de reojo que había flores en el suelo, esto la hizo cerrar el libro y fijarse mejor en estas flores, eran flores de crisantemo de varios colores y bajo estas había flores de cempasúchil, así seguía el suelo lleno de flores por unos centímetros hasta dar con un piso de piedra que parecía ser la base de una estructura, Rarity subió la vista rápido y vio que era una estatua de ella.

Un poco confundida Rarity volvió a bajar la vista hasta dar con la base principal de la estatua, esta tenía una inscripción que decía: _Rarity elemento de la generosidad tiene aquí su última morada, siempre la tendremos en nuestros corazones_

Si haber leído lo anterior en el cuarto de Sweetie belle ya había sido un duro golpe ahora leer un mensaje profetizando su propia muerte era mucho peor, porque al final todos le tememos a la muerte.

Rarity dejó caer el libro y retrocedió mientras hacia un ademan negativo con su cabeza, su respiración se aceleró al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, el cual Rarity podía jurar que lo alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¡no, no, NO, NO PUEDE SER!- dijo Rarity con desesperación.

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta intentando correr hacia el lado opuesto de su tumba pero por más que corría no parecía alejarse lo más mínimo, de pronto a los oídos de Rrity llego un fuerte estruendo, la estatua se había hecho para atrás dejando ver el ataúd que se abrió lentamente hasta que de el salió otra Rarity, pero esta tenía la crin y la cola negra y los diamantes de su cutie marck eran completamente rojos, al igual que sus ojos, de los cuales salían lágrimas de sangre.

Esta Rarity comenzó a correr detrás de la Rarity original, quien por más que corría no parecía alejarse de la atrocidad que la perseguía, Rarity miro hacia atrás un par de veces en las que pudo verse a sí misma persiguiéndola con una expresión de odio puro en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa que le decía hoy te toca morir.

Rarity siguió corriendo esperando poder perder a esa criatura que tenía su aspecto sin embargo todo esfuerzo por ir más rápido parecía inútil, la bestia no parecía estar siquiera un poco más lejos de Rarity.

-¡¿que pasa Rarity me tienes miedo?! ¡ o vamos pero si soy tu!- dijo la criatura.

-¡mentira, es imposible que seas yo!- respondió Rarity sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Rarity aumento una vez más su velocidad hasta llegar a una gran pared con una puerta de madera, en la que Rarity entro sin pensarlo dos veces, una vez dentro cerró la puerta de golpe y se echó para atrás, no tuvo ni un minuto de tranquilidad pues acababa de entrar en la habitación de Sweetie pero, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese cuarto?

-por qué huyes de mi Rarity- dijo la misma voz burlona que tenía su copia.

-¡déjame en paz!-respondió Rarity tirándose al piso y cubriéndose la cabeza con sus cascos.

-dime Rarity ¿quieres saber cómo murió Sweetie Belle, nuestra hermanita?

-no, no quiero- respondió Rarity con voz quebrada.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a la criatura que tenía su aspecto, la criatura se acercó hasta estar justamente frente a Rarity, dirigió su mirada a la misma que aún seguía sumida en su dolor, en el suelo.

-¿segura que no quieres saberlo?- pregunto la criatura.

-¡ya te dije que no quiero, déjame en paz!- Grito Rarity con su voz quebrada y temblorosa.

La criatura lo único que hizo fue poner su casco en la cabeza de Rarity y acariciarla, provocando que esta temblara y gimiera del terror que le tenía a la criatura, el casco de la criatura estaba helado, como si de un muerto se tratase, obviamente esto no ayudo para nada a que Rarity pudiera calmarse.

En ese momento Rarity literalmente parecía una pequeña potrilla que necesitaba el abrazo de alguien para consolarse, pero lo único que tenía cerca era a esa criatura que adoptaba su aspecto y la torturaba psicológicamente haciendo pedazos su cordura.

-pobre Rarity, tan asustada eh indefensa, tan temerosa, me recuerdas a cuando éramos una potrilla, pero ahora eres una yegua y debes actuar como tal ¡así que levántate!-ordeno la criatura obligándola con su magia a levantarse.

Rarity cerró los ojos mientras era levantada contra su voluntad, una vez estuvo de pie, comenzó a temblar como si fuera a caer de nuevo, sobre sí misma, la criatura se acercó más a Rarity viéndola llorar manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS Y DEJA DE LLORAR MALDITA SEA!- grito la criatura furiosa.

Rarity abrió los ojos sintiéndose amenazada por la criatura que quebraba su fuerza de voluntad y la regañaba como si ella fuera su hija.

-¡mírame a los ojos y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir!- ordeno la criatura una vez más.

Rarity quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero fue obligada por la magia de la criatura a dirigirle su mirada y observar directo a los aterradores ojos rojos de la criatura.

-la razón de que Sweetie Belle este muerta… eres tu, tu la mataste- dijo la criatura soltando una tétrica risa al final de la oración.

Rarity abrió completamente sus ojos y el mar de lágrimas comenzó a fluir, eso que acababa de oír simplemente no podía ser posible, simplemente no podía ser verdad, ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Sweetie, la criatura finalmente dejo caer a Rarity en el suelo convirtiéndola de nuevo en una potrilla y dijo por último mientras una fuerte luz aparecía de tras de ella:

-¡sufre las consecuencias!

Después de estas últimas palabras la criatura fue destruida por la luz, acto seguido esta enorme esfera de luz blanca se comprimió formando a la princesa Luna.

Rarity tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba sumida en su dolor cuando lo anterior sucedió, Luna se acercó a la unicornio que sufría y se lamentaba en el suelo, la acaricio con su casco y le dijo:

-ya no estás sola, Rarity.

Rarity al escuchar esto dirigió su mirada a la princesa de la noche y como si de su madre se tratase se acurruco frente a ella y siguió llorando desconsolada, en ese momento Rarity ignoraba que tenía la forma de una potrilla pero sinceramente no le importaba lo único que necesitaba era consuelo y para necesitar el abrazo de otro no hay edad establecida.

Luna se sentó en modo de esfinge frente a Rarity y la rodeo con sus patas delanteras.

-Tranquila Rarity no debes de temerle a las sombras-dijo Luna con una voz cariñosa.

-¡luna eh hecho algo terrible, robe un libro prohibido de la biblioteca del castillo de tu hermana!-dijo Rarity entre sollozos, ya no podía guardarse más ese terrible secreto.

Rarity esperaba que luna le dijera algo, o dejara de consolarla, pero en lugar de eso recibió una sonrisa.

-Rarity que seas el elemento de la generosidad no quiere decir que no debas tener errores, aparte sé que no eres mala y tus amigas también, pero si aún no tienes la fuerza para decirles tu error yo te puedo acompañar cada noche- explico luna.

Rarity miro a Luna confundida y se volvió a acurrucar, era un gran alivio haber le podido contar a alguien, pero sus amigas ¿que pensarían? Rarity no podía dejar de preguntárselo, en todo caso ahora podía hacer las cosas con paciencia y decirles a sus amigas su problema cuando estuviera lista.

Lo que era un consuelo es que no se sentía sola, la princesa de la noche parecía ser muy amable con ella, es probable que sea porque ella también sufrió algo similar cuando estuvo bajo la influencia de Nightmare Night y quien mejor para consolarte que alguien que sabe que dolor estas pasando, quien mejor para aconsejarte que alguien que paso por lo mismo que tú, sea como sea, ahora tenía a alguien para apoyarla, aunque hubiera hecho mal y hubiera cometido un crimen y Rarity sentía que podía confiar en ella por alguna razón.


	6. 5 la promesa

Capítulo 5 el secreto

"_aunque vivas ocultando tus crímenes estos siempre te seguirán como un cruel recuerdo"_

Rarity despertó estando una vez más en su alcoba, pero los recuerdos de la pesadilla eran tan fuertes que al despertar lo primero que hiso fue mirar hacia todos lados asegurándose de que todo el lugar estuviera en buen estado y así fue, la boutique estaba en perfecto estado y la luz del día entraba por la ventana.

Rarity se levantó un tanto aturdida y luego camino hasta su espejo, la última vez que había echo el conjuro uno de los diamantes de su Cutie marck cambio de color, quería asegurarse de que esta vez no había cambiado nada de color, pero se encontró con el detalle de que ahora dos de los diamantes de la cutie marck eran rojos y su crin estaba empezando a oscurecerse junto con su cola, también noto que la zona más cercana de a la pupila de la iris de sus ojos se estaba empezando a tornar roja.

Rarity retrocedió un poco y se sentó cada vez se parecía más a la Rarity de su sueño y eso era algo que aparte de ponerle los pelos de punta, la hacía sentirse muy insegura y desconfiada, en ese punto recordó la parte de su sueño en que Sweetie había muerto, Rarity se volvió a levantar nerviosa se dirigió a la puerta de su alcoba la abrió y de inmediato fue hacia el cuarto de Sweetie Belle, pues quería asegurarse de que su hermanita estaba bien.

Al entrar al cuarto con ese miedo y desesperación lo que provoco fue que Sweetie se despertara y diera un pequeño brinco del susto, la potrilla le dirigió la mirada a su hermana y dijo:

-Rarity sé que es lunes pero aun así es demasiado temprano.

La verdad era que Rarity no recordaba que día era y de momento no le interesaba solo quería ver si su hermanita estaba bien y lo hizo, acto que le permitió calmarse y regresar en sí misma, una vez hecho esto Rarity recordó lo que le acababa de decir Sweetie, era lunes Sweetie tenía que estar en la escuela.

al recordar esto Rarity fue a la cocina apresurada le preparó un par de cosas a Sweetie entre ellas la merienda y luego volvió a subir hasta el cuarto de Sweetie donde la volvió a despertar pero esta vez le dijo:

-vamos querida tienes que ir a la escuela.

Acto seguido Rarity abrió las cortinas del cuarto dejando entrar la luz naciente del amanecer, en cuanto a Sweetie la pequeña potrilla tenía pinta de no querer pararse por nada del mundo pero no tenía otra opción con su hermana haciendo de despertador y la luz del sol dándole en toda la cara no podía seguir durmiendo ni aunque quisiera, así que lentamente se levantó hasta que sus cuatro cascos estuvieron tocando el suelo.

La pequeña se tambaleo un poco pues básicamente estaba apenas despertándose y no podía ver con claridad, pero no tenía otra opción más que alistarse.

mientras Sweetie se preparaba Rarity volvió a su alcoba y aplico el mismo maquillaje que uso en la fiesta para disfrazar los cambios en su cutie marck, en cuanto a los demás cambios, no sabía cómo disfrazarlos, así que tuvo que conformarse con la cutie marck y salir a dejar a Sweetie.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo igual que la mañana pues al parecer ese día el equipo del clima había dejad el cielo totalmente despejado, al llegar a la escuela Rarity se despidió de Sweetie belle y esta entro al edificio escolar.

Después de esto Rarity se dispuso a regresar a la boutique cuando escucho a alguien pronunciando su nombre débilmente, Rarity se dio media vuelta y dio con la pegaso que acababa de llamarla, se trataba de la tímida pegaso amarilla Fluttershy .

-hola Rarity-dijo Flutter con su tono usual.

-buenos días querida, que haces por aquí cuéntame que has hecho?

-lo mismo de siempre, supongo, pero yo te estaba buscando porque bueno la temporada está pasando y voy a necesitar ayuda para reunir a todos los animales antes de que llegue el invierno, solo quería saber si podías ayudarme, aparte de eso yo voy a hacer una campaña porque tengo muchas mascotas que aún no tienen un hogar y pues quería motivar un poco para que más ponis fueran a ver, pero me hacen falta algunas cosas en las que también necesitare ayuda-explico Fluttershy

-querida no debes preocuparte puedes contar conmigo en fin no tengo ningún compromiso pendiente, solo debo de hacer unos cuantos manteles para Roseluck y seria todo- respondió Rarity.

-muchas gracias Rarity me agrada poder contar contigo-dijo Fluttershy notando el cambio en los ojos de su amiga-eh Rarity tienes los ojos un poco colorados ¿dormiste bien?

-o mis ojos, no es nada cariño no te preocupes y no, no dormí nada bien tuve una pesadilla pero ahora todo está bien- dijo Rarity alterando un poco la realidad.

-de acuerdo en ese caso te veré en otra ocasión- agrego Fluttershy.

-claro que si querida, hasta luego-respondió Rarity.

Con esto dicho ambas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, a pesar de lo ocurrido anoche Rarity se sentía bastante calmada esa mañana, era como si por un momento todas las preocupaciones del día anterior se hubiesen esfumado, aunque esto en realidad era algo bueno, después de tantos eventos Rarity necesitaba un tiempo para descansar.

Al llegar a su boutique lo primero que hizo fue preparase una pequeña merienda y leer un poco, acto seguido subió a su alcoba y comenzó a trabajar con los manteles de Roseluck, uno a uno los manteles personalizados iban quedando perfectos, pues en realidad no eran muy difíciles al menos no pera Rarity, estos manteles blancos bordeados con tela roja y patrones florentinos, eran de echo de las primeras cosas que Rarity aprendió a hacer.

Además de que en esta ocasión solo era hacer los manteles ni siquiera tenía que ver un diseño previo pues como ya los había echo una vez ya hacerlos una segunda vez no era nada complicado, era pan comido para una diseñadora como Rarity.

Eran tan simples para ella que termino mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperaba, solo faltaba empacarlos y entregárselos a Roseluck, lo cual Rarity iba a hacer a continuación.

La unicornio busco bajo de la mesa una cajita suficientemente grande para los manteles y los metió bien doblados en la misma, ya que los manteles eran pequeños no fue difícil hacer que entraran todos sin maltratarse.

Rarity cerró la caja y se dispuso a salir con la misma en el lomo, Rarity bajo las escaleras se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la boutique sin demora alguna, después de esto fue directo a la casa de Roseluck, quien se encontraba en su jardín plantando nuevas rosas.

-Rose-dijo Rarity llamando la atención de la pony jardinera.

-hola Rarity ¿cómo estás? ¿Tienes los manteles?- pregunto Roselock.

-me encuentro bien gracias y si vine con tus manteles ten aquí están- dijo Rarity mientras le entregaba la caja con los manteles adentro a Rose.

-te lo agradezco Rarity- agrego Rose abriendo la caja y echándole un vistazo a los manteles.

-no hay de que Rose-respondió Rarity.

\- no de verdad te lo agradezco, dime hay algo que pueda hacer por ti- insistió Rose

Esta frase activo en Rarity una sentimiento que no era normal en ella, estuvo a punto de decirle a Rose que le regresara el favor, pero ella no era así, ese pensamiento no podía ser suyo porque ella no era así, aparte no era un pedido de importancia, solo un favor para un cliente habitual.

-no es necesario Rose-respondió Rarity resistiendo la avaricia.

Rose nada más como un detalle le ofreció una rosa a Rarity para que al menos no se fuera con las manos vacías Rarity acepto la rosa ya que se la estaban ofreciendo y luego se despidió de Rose y fue de regreso a la Boutique.

Una vez en la misma Rarity no tenía ni idea de que hacer, todo sus proyectos estaban listos y no habían llegado nuevos clientes, del puro aburrimiento transformó la rosa en diamante puro y la puso como adorno en su espejo.

Después de esto quiso probar hacer más adornos para darle un nuevo toque al lugar, Rarity busco una hoja de papel e hizo un ganso con la misma, la unicornio estaba tan concentrada en la figura de papel que no se dio cuenta cuando la campana de la puerta principal de la boutique sonó, marcando que alguien acababa de entrar y por consiguiente tampoco escucho los cascos de una pony subiendo las escaleras hasta que esta toco la puerta de su alcoba y entro sorprendiendo a Rarity justo cuando estaba transformando la figura de papel en cristal.

-Rarity Pinkie me pidió que te trajera este…- dijo Rainbow quedándose sin palabras al ver como Rarity transformaba el papel en cristal.

-oh hola Rainbow-dijo nerviosa Rarity.

-¡¿acabas de transformar esa figura de papel en cristal?!- pregunto Rainbow aun sorprendida mientras sostenía el pedazo de pastel que pinkie le había dado para que se lo entregase a Rarity.

-ah eso, pues veras yo… por favor Rainbow no le digas a nadie que viste eso- dijo Rarity.

-okey, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Rainbow siendo interrumpida por Rairty.

-¡solamente no le digas a nadie!-dijo Rarity un tanto alterada.

-okey, okey no diré nada- respondió Rainbow.

-júralo, así como eres el elemento de la lealtad quiero que lo jures-añadió Rarity.

-está bien lo juro, no diré nada- aclaro Rainbow.

-¿lo juras por Celestia?-pregunto Rairty.

-si-respondió secamente Rainbow.

-¿es una pinkie promesa?-pregunto Rairty.

-¿una pinkie promesa sin pinkie?-dijo Rainbow confundida.

-tu solo responde- añadió Rarity.

-está bien, sí-Respondió RD

Rarity finalmente se tranquilizó y se echó para tras dándole más espacio a Rainbow, la pegaso cian se pudo tranquilizar y se acercó a Rarity diciendo:

-bueno yo, había venido a darte este trozo de pastel, recuerdas que cuando te fuiste de la fiesta de anoche pinkie dijo que si te guardaba pastel, pues se lo tomo enserio y te guardo esta rebanada, sin embargo ella no pudo venir por lo que quiera que haga pinkie, entonces me pidió que te la trajera-explico Rainbow entregándole el trozo de pastel a Rarity.

-dile a pinkie que gracias y perdón por el pequeño espectáculo que arme aquí creo que me deje llevar solo un poco- agrego Rarity.

-si un poco- dijo Rainbow sarcástica.

-bueno tal vez bastante-respondió Rarity algo apenada.

-no te preocupes, bueno yo me tengo que retirar voy a practicar un par de maniobras y a mover las nubes nos informaron a última hora que debería estar nublado y no despejado- explico Rainbow.

-claro te veré en otra ocasión Rainbow- respondió Rarity.

Antes de irse Rainbow noto el libro en la mesa de costura y lo reconoció por el día que había visto a Rarity leyéndolo en la biblioteca de Canterlot.

-espera ese libro es… olvídalo no me interesa, chau Rarity- dijo Rainbow antes de retirarse, dejando a Rariry con el pastel.

Rarity observo un momento la puerta y luego con su magia tomo la cuchara de plástico que venía con el pastel y lo probó.

-no está mal-dijo para sí misma.

Ahora que Rarity había echo prometer a Rainbow que no diría nada, solo le faltaba encontrar la manera de decirle a las demás, pero de momento se iba a comer el pastel que pinkie le había reservado del día de la fiesta, aparte de que tenía bastante buen sabor el pastel era lo único que iba a poder disfrutar de la fiesta, por un momento sintió pena por no haber podido quedarse hasta el final el de la fiesta, pero ese día Rarity se había sentido terrible por lo que haberse quedado en la fiesta fingiendo estar bien cuando en realidad se sentía deprimida y le dolía la cabeza hubiera sido hipócrita, aun así no podía evitar sentir que le debía una explicación a pinkie y a las demás.

Con esto decidió que al siguiente día iría con pinkie para darle al menos una explicación más coherente que una simple jaqueca, pero de momento se daría un rato libre, ya lo necesitaba.

* * *

**bueno quiero agradecerles a los que están siguiendo el fic, porque estoy sorprendido con las vistas, es el fic que mas vistas, acumula y no saben cuanto me agrada que les este gustando, porque este es mi pasatiempo es parte de mi día a día y también es uno de mis sueños y que ustedes estén ahí dando sus comentarios y simplemente leyendo, es algo que me agrada, mucho, gracias**


	7. 6 primera sangre

Capitulo 6 primera sangre.

"_Al final del que parece ser un día perfecto, puede ocurrir la peor tragedia, porque nadie tiene comprado al destino"_

Rarity salió de su boutique sin llevar consigo nada, dispuesta a ir con Pinkie para explicarle el tema de la fiesta, tal vez no le explicaría todo todavía pero al menos empezaría, una a una iba a encontrar como decirles a sus amigas su problema, eso lo podía asegurar.

Al salir de la boutique carrusel Rarity dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar directo a sugar cube corner, solo esperaba que pinkie estuviera ahí, ya que la pony rosada era muy activa y podía estar en cualquier lado.

Al llegar a la pastelería, Rarity levanto lentamente su casco y toco la puerta tres veces, desde adentro de la casa solo escucho a la pony rosada decir con su emoción habitual:

-¡voy para halla!

Rarity espero solo un mínimo momento para que pinkie llegara y se abriera la puerta del lugar mostrando a la animada pony rosada, al ver a Rarity pinkie se alegró y la abrazo.

-¡Rarity!, ¡¿dime cómo estás?! ¡¿Llego el pastel o Dashi se lo comió antes de llegar?!, ella dijo que no que no tenía hambre pero quien se puede resistir a un pastel echo por los cake, son tan deliciosos que no sé cómo alguien podría evitar comérselo como aquella vez que tenía que cuidar el pastel de los cake mientras el tren llegaba a la competencia y terminamos comiéndonos el pastel.

-si, mira pinkie yo quería darte una explicación a mi pronta partida el día de la fiesta, veras ese había sido un día bastante malo para mí, empezando por la carta de la compañía que me había pedido un par de diseños, sin embargo ahora decían que ya habían encontrado a alguien más y no querían nada de mí, con esto ya iba desanimada a la fiesta, pero ya que estaban ustedes decidí ir, una vez en la fiesta comencé a sentir molestias y me dio una fuerte jaqueca, fue cuando les dije que me tenía que retirar, sinceramente ya no aguantaba más ese día, aparte quedarme más tiempo en la fiesta sintiéndome mal y fingiendo que no pasaba nada hubiera sido hipócrita- explico Rarity un poco desanimada, pero sintiendo que ya era un logro con pinkie, ese era el primer paso para decirle todo lo demás.

Pinkie observo compasiva a su amiga y le respondió:

-no seas tontita, no había porque explicar nada, aparte nadie te obligaba a quedarte toda la fiesta

-tengo otras cosas de las que me gustaría hablar- añadió Rarity.

-entonces pasa y toma asiento iré a buscar unos cupcakes y volveré cuando menos te lo esperes- dijo Pinkie antes de salir disparada hasta la cocina.

Rarity entro a la pastelería y tomo asiento en una de las mesas redondas de la misma, en esta mesa en frente de Rarity estaba acomodado Gumi el lagarto mascota de pinkie pie.

-¿me pregunto qué te dan de comer si no tienes dientes?-se preguntó Rarity observando al lagarto sin dentadura.

Mientras Rarity esperaba a Pinkie, esta observo el lugar hasta que en otra de las mesas encontró un libro de cocina, Rarity se acerco el mismo con su magia y se puso a leerlo, la mayoría de las cosas en ese libro eran recetas de pasteles, cupcakes, muffins y otros productos de la pastelería.

Rarity se encontraba totalmente distraída leyendo cuando pinkie apareció silenciosamente a su lado puso los cupcakes en la mesa y en voz alta y animada dijo:

-¡traje los cupcakes!

Rarity se sobre salto aventando el libro por accidente contra la ventana del lugar y ella misma casi queda pegada al techo como gato por el susto que la pony rosa le acababa de dar.

Cuando Rarity recupero la compostura dirigió su mirada a Pinkie pie, Rarity aun tenia los efectos que le habían provocado el susto su corazón latía rápido, su respiración se hizo más pesada y pareciese como si su pecho latiera al mismo tiempo que el corazón.

-¡pinkie!-dijo Rarity.

-sip- respondió Pinkie sin perder su tono alegre.

Rarity estaba a punto de responder cuando la pony rosa noto el movimiento del pecho de Rarity y sin demorar ni un segundo acerco su oreja al mismo y comenzó a escuchar el corazón de Rarity el cual aún no se calmaba.

-¡Rarity tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido!- dijo Pinkie.

-si, porque tu provocaste que latiera así-respondió Rarity

-de nada- añadió pinkie.

-bueno en cualquier caso tenía que hablarte de algo que me ha estado molestando los últimos días veras. Yo…-dijo Rarity siendo interrumpida por cuatro golpes en la puerta.

Pinkie dirigió su mirada a la puerta se levantó y fue a abrir, no sin antes decirle a Rarity.

-espera un segundo.

Pero la pony Rosa en lugar de abrir la puerta se asomó por la ventana para ver de quien se trataba, era spike quien estaba parado afuera de la casa esperando a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

-es la hora de la revancha- dijo Pinkie con un tono que parecía serio.

-¿Revancha?- pregunto Rarity.

-el día de la fiesta, Spike me dio un frasco de helado pero en lugar de helado traía serpientes de goma que salieron disparadas cuando lo abrí, ahora es mi turno de jugarle una broma a ese pequeño- explico Pinkie mientras sacaba el cañón de fiestas de vete a saber dónde y lo acomodaba estratégicamente frente a la puerta.

Una vez el cañón estaba preparado Pinkie saco un casco de soldado de la nada y se lo puso, Rarity solo observaba atentamente lo que Pinkie Pie estaba haciendo.

-la puerta está abierta Spike puedes entrar- dijo Pinkie en voz alta.

Spike entro sin darse cuenta de que pinkie no debería saber quién está al otro lado de la puerta, al abrir la puerta de sugar cube corner lo primero que se encontró fue el cañón apuntándole en toda la cara pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

-¡FUEGO!-grito Pinkie provocando que el cañón de fiesta disparara confeti como era habitual sin embargo el impulso que lograba el cañón aventó a Spike un par de metros.

Después de esto Pinkie aparto el cañón de fiestas un poco y saco la cabeza de la pastelería para observar a su pequeña victima tirada en el suelo con la cara negra.

-misión cumplida-dijo para sí misma Pinkie pie mientras se quitaba el casco.

Rarity se asomó por la puerta solamente por curiosidad y vio a Spike tirado de cara contra el suelo, luego solo paseo su mirada hasta encontrase con la de pinkie.

-¿no crees que exageraste un poco con el cañonazo?-pregunto Rarity.

Pinkie analizo al dragón inconsciente en el piso y dijo:

-nah.

Un momento después cayó un rayo y comenzó a chispear.

-sabes creo que deberíamos meterlo a la pastelería- añadió Rarity.

-mmm talvez tengas razón, si lo dejamos ahí se va a volver pescado bajo la lluvia- respondió pinkie.

La lluvia ya había empezado y sin embargo aún estaban viendo a Spike desde la puerta, Rarity intercalo su mirada una vez más desde Pinkie hasta Spike y pregunto:

-¿porque no vas por él?

-está lloviendo, por eso- respondió Pinkie.

-se supone que por eso lo íbamos a meter a la pastelería- agrego Rarity.

-¿y porque no vas tu por el?- pregunto Pinkie.

-pero se va a mojar mi crin- alego Rarity.

Ambas se quedaron mirando a Spike desde la puerta de sugar cube corner hasta que a pinkie se le ocurrió una idea para llevar a Spike al interior de la pastelería.

-ya sé, qué tal si usas tu magia para atraer a spike hasta aquí- sugirió pinkie

-mi magia no es tan fuerte como para cargar un cuerpo viviente.- explico Rarity

-entonces, solo sostenlo de una parte del cuerpo y arrástralo hasta aquí- agrego pinkie.

Rarity se quedó en silencio un momento, miro al cielo el cual estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes negras, y luego bajo la vista hasta Spike y sin más opción ilumino su cuerno y sostuvo Spike de la cola con su magia, acto seguido comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de la pastelería.

Una vez lograron meter a Spike dentro de la pastelería lo envolvieron en una toalla y le quitaron la pólvora de la cara, acto seguido se volvieron a sentar en la mesa y esperaron hasta que parara de llover, mientras esperaban jugaron un par de juegos de mesa y platicaron, pero al final Rarity no tuvo como decirle a Pinkie del libro.

Cuando paro la lluvia ya era tarde y aun no despertaba Spike, así que se empezaron a cuestionar que hacer con Spike.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunto Pinkie.

-yo iré a la boutique si quieres me lo llevo hasta que despierte- sugirió Rarity.

-si, hagamos eso-respondió Pinkie.

Dicho esto subieron a Spike en el lomo de Rarity, las dos se despidieron de la otra y Rarity se encamino a su boutique, mientras observaba el pasto húmedo y el cielo que los pegasos estaban despejando, poco a poco el sol comenzaba a alumbrar el terreno.

Al llegar a la Boutique Rarity subió a su alcoba dejo a Spike en la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Sweetie para ver si esta estaba ahí y en efecto ahí estaba quedándose dormida, ya era bastante tarde para ella y estaba cansada, Rarity se acercó silenciosamente, le dio un beso en la frente, la acomodo en la cama y le dijo:

-descansa hermanita.

-buenas noches Rarity- respondió Sweetie belle.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la alcoba de Rarity Spike acababa de despertarse, un poco confundido pensando como rayos había llegado ahí, pero eso no le importo mucho cuando se percató de que era la casa de Rarity.

Spike se levantó lentamente y echo un vistazo a todo el cuarto, hasta que encontró un libro que llamo su atención, el libro estaba posado sobre la mesa de Rarity y por alguna razón le parecía muy familiar a Spike.

El dragón se acercó curioso a la mesa y vio el libro por completo, entonces recordó, ese libro era muy parecido al que le había dado a Rarity, al que Rarity había usado para volver bello todo.

-cómo es posible yo me había desecho de este libro-se dijo Spike sorprendido.

Spike tomo el libro con sus garras dispuesto a alejarlo de Rarity y llevarlo con Twilight, pero en ese mismo momento Rarity entro y vio a Spike, sosteniendo el libro entre sus garras, el corazón de Rarity comenzó a latir con velocidad y ella comenzó a ponerse extremadamente nerviosa y lo más controlada que pudo se acercó a Spike y le dijo:

-Spikiwaiki dame ese libro por favor.

-no lo hare, este libro te hace daño, se supone que lo había destruido para mantenerte a salvo-alego Spike buscando una manera de salir.

-tu no lo entiendes, no es el mismo libro, aparte de que es mi secreto no puedo dejar que te lo lleves o lo arruinaras todo-dijo Rarity.

Spike trato de correr por alado de Rarity pero Rarity se lo evito poniendo su costado en el camino, Spikie al chocar con este se cayó y retrocedió, pero aparte de todo había logrado quitar el maquillaje que disfrazaba los cambios en la cutie marck de Rarity.

Spike vio la cutie marck que ahora era completamente roja y fue cuando se fijó en el cabello de Rarity el cual se empezaba a tornar oscuro y sus ojos que se lentamente empezaban a cambiar de color como si tuvieran algo mal.

-¡Rarity que no vez que la magia oscura de este libro te está corrompiendo!- alego Spike.

-¡lo sé, pero no sé cómo regresar a la normalidad!-explico Rarity.

-Twilight puede ayudarte, solo tienes que dejarme ir- añadió Spike.

-¡no! ¡Tú no comprendes, si hago eso tendré que explicar de dónde saque el libro y es algo que aún no estoy lista para enfrentar así que por favor Spike devuélveme el libro y no digas nada!-rogo Rarity.

Spike se quedó pensando hasta que vio la ventana y decidió lo que él creía mejor para Rarity, se levantó y corrió a la misma.

-¡SPIKE!-grito Rarity furiosa mientras se le iluminaban de un tétrico color rojo ambos ojos.

Rarity logro sostener a Spike de su cola con su magia y lo levanto acercándolo a ella lentamente.

-¡vamos Spike solo dame el libro!-dijo Rarity aun furiosa.

-¡no, no lo hare!-dijo Spike aferrándose al libro.

-¡PORQUE NO COMPRENDES!-dijo Rarity justo antes de que algo dentro de ella se disparase, y formara un rayo rojo que salió desde su cuerno hasta llegar a Spike.

Este Rayo ilumino el cuarto de esa tétrica luz roja, lo que hiso que Rarity soltara a Spike de la sorpresa, pero era demasiado tarde al desvanecerse esta luz roja lo único que se vio fue al dragón convertido en cristal golpeándose contra el suelo y volviéndose añicos.

El libro sin embargo se quedó intacto y al caer reboto una vez y se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar frente a Rarity, la unicornio estaba impactada, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, no había sido su intención, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más, no podía revertir lo ocurrido, Spike estaba muerto.

Acto seguido El libro se abrió solo y de el salió el rayo de las anteriores dos veces, solo que esta vez Rarity no lo había invocado, el rayo había salido por sí mismo y se dirigia al corazón de Rarity quien por su sorpresa aún no se percataba de esto.

Rarity se sentía devastada, Spike había dejado de existir y era su culpa, aunque no hubiera sido intencional, ella lo había matado.

-por Celestia, que eh hecho- dijo Rarity justo antes de que el rayo entrara en su cuerpo-¡no espera que pasa yo no hice el conjuro!

Fue entonces cuando el rayo llego a su corazón y el dolor comenzó, acto seguido la extra voz de la última vez le dijo con un tétrico tono después de una risa burlona:

-¡eres mía!

Lo último que se escuchó esa noche en la alcoba de Rarity fue su tétrico grito de dolor.


	8. 7 desesperacion

Capítulo 7 desesperación.

"_uno de los peores destinos es ver como tu vida te es robada lentamente"_

Rarity recobro la conciencia un tanto mareada y confundida sin embargo no lo suficiente como para olvidarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el recuerdo lleno de adrenalina a Rarity, su corazón acelero el pulso y su respiración se volvió pesada, frente a ella aún estaban los trozos cristalizados del pequeño dragón Spike.

Rarity estaba paralizada no sabía qué hacer, pero un pequeño sonido proveniente del cuarto de Sweetie belle la hizo reaccionar, la pequeña potrilla acababa de despertar.

Rarity sabía que no podía dejar que su hermana viera una sola pieza de cristal, este simple pensamiento la saco de su trance y de inmediato comenzó a tomar cada uno de los trozos de cristal con su magia, echo esto los oculto en su maleta, pero una garra de cristal se quedó oculta para Rarity debajo de su mesa.

Una vez Rarity creyó haber ocultado todas las piezas se dirigió a su espejo y vio todos los cambios que le había provocado el libro, ahora su crin era completamente negra al igual que su cola su cutie marck era roja y a sus ojos les faltaba bastante poco para que su iris se volviera roja totalmente.

Esto lo único que hiso fue meterle más presión ¿cómo rayos iba a disfrazar esos cambios? Rarity pensaba nerviosa pero las ideas no parecían fluir en su cabeza, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió un poco de tinte para el pelo unos lentes oscuros y el maquillaje para la cutie marck.

Rarity se apresuró a buscar todo lo que necesitaba, y comenzó a prepararse pero el sonido de unos cascos la apresuraban, apenas logro teñirse la crin y disfrazar uno de sus costados cuando Sweetie entro.

Rarity escondió su cola tras de ella y se puso de perfil para que Sweetie solo pudiera ver el lado que ya estaba disfrazado, sin contar la cola que aún seguía completamente negra.

-¿hermana vamos a desayunar algo?-pregunto Sweetie aun con un tono cansado y con cara de cansancio.

-si Sweetie no te preocupes bajare en un momento ve preparando la mesa-respondió Rarity.

Sweetie belle hiso un ademan afirmativo y salió de la alcoba de su hermana dirigiéndose a la planta baja de la boutique donde esperaría a su hermana.

Una vez Sweetie belle salió del cuarto Rarity termino de arreglarse y se puso los lentes oscuros, ya preparada se dispuso a bajar con su hermana pero el libro tirado en el suelo llamo su atención, se acercó al libro maldito y con su magia lo cargo hasta dejarlo en la mesa.

-cuando vuelva te pondré en otro lado-dijo Rarity mientras observaba el libro.

Echo esto Rarity salió de su alcoba y bajo a la primera planta de la boutique donde Sweetie belle esperaba un poco desanimada en la mesa, Rarity se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno ella aún estaba bastante nerviosa, no quería que sweetie belle viera los cambios en su cutie marck y en su crin.

Una vez hecho el desayuno volvió a la mesa junto a sweetie belle, se sentó y comenzaron a comer, pero Rarity no pudo evitar notar el carente animo de Sweetie Belle, la potrilla parecía estar desanimada a mas no poder, así que Rarity pregunto preocupada:

-¿tienes algo Sweetie?

Sweetie miro a su hermana sin poder ocultar más las lágrimas y lanzándose a su hermana en busca de consuelo le respondido:

-¡tuve una horrible pesadilla hermana!

-o Sweetie tranquila sol fue un sueño ya todo está bien- dijo Rarity tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-no fue cualquier cosa hermana en esta pesadilla te vi a ti, pero a la vez no parecías ser tú, tu crin era negra tu cutie marck era carmesí y tus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y pero lo peor de todo fue que tú me capturabas con tu magia y me matabas Rarity, en mi pesadilla tú me matabas-explico Sweetie Belle soltando un mar de lágrimas.

La explicación de Sweetie belle hizo que se le helara la sangre a Rarity, ella también había tenido un sueño en el que su alter ego le decía que ella mato a su propia hermana, pero esto no podía pasar simplemente no podía pasar, ella no lo iba a permitir, si era necesario se encerraría a sí misma en la alcoba y no dejaría entrar a nadie, ¿pero qué haría con el terrible crimen que acababa de cometer?, ahora no solo era el robo del libro era el asesinato de Spike, ¿Cómo diablos le explicaría eso a alguien?

Después de meditar un momento Rarity rompió el abrazo con Sweetie y le dirigió una tierna mirada

-Sweetie, cariño nunca dejare que te pase algo-dijo Rarity abrazándola una vez más.

Cuando Sweetie se tranquilizó ambas prosiguieron con el desayuno, hasta que Sweetie Belle noto los anteojos de Rarity y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué traes anteojos de sol dentro de la casa?

-a bueno, veras mis ojos se encuentran un poco mal no he dormido bien últimamente y se coloraron un poco-explico Rarity alterando la verdad.

Sweetie Belle ya no pregunto más y siguió desayunando, una vez terminaron el desayuno Rarity subió a su alcoba tomo el libro con su magia y busco un buen lugar donde pudiera esconderlo, y lo encontró puso el libo bajo una caja de material de costura, era el mejor lugar que tenía para esa situación echo esto tomo su maleta con los trozos de Spike en ella y con todo listo y se propuso a salir de la boutique para dejar a Sweetie a la escuela pero era tarde, Sweetie se había ido por su cuenta, aun así Rarity tenía que ir con Flutter para ayudarla, además necesitaba deshacerse de los trozos del cuerpo de Spike.

Así que con esto dicho Rarity salió de la boutique carrusel y fue directamente a la casa de la tímida pegaso Fluttershy, en el camino paso por el pequeño puente de Poniville, estando en este a Rarity se le vino a la mente una idea para deshacerse de los trozos de Spike.

Rarity se acercó al barandal del puente subió la maleta al mismo la abrió y se dijo:

-de lo sucedido ayer, nadie jamás sabrá

Dicho esto Rarity cargo la maleta con su magia y dejo caer los trozos de cristal al rio, en ese momento nadie estaba cerca para ver caer una a una las piezas que eran los restos de Spike.

Hecho esto Rarity cerró su maleta y retomo el camino al llegar al otro lado del rio volteo ligeramente su cabeza para ver el lugar en el que había tirado los trozos de Spike.

-lo lamento Spikiwaiki- dijo Rarity antes de seguir su camino.

Rarity no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de la pegaso amarrilla quien de inmediato se acercó a Rarity y le dijo:

-me alegra que hayas llegado, veras necesito ayuda con unas cosas, entre ellas un par de nidos y un mantel-explico Fluttershy.

-pues en ese caso empecemos- respondió Rarity.

Cada una comenzó a trabajar, se tomaron casi toda la tarde con el trabajando hasta que Twilight llego preocupada a la casa de Fluttershy y fue recibida por la tímida pegaso amarrilla.

-¿Fluttershy has visto a Rarity? Spike desapareció y pinkie me dijo que se fue con Rarity anoche- pregunto Twilight con un tono apagado en la voz.

-Spike se perdió, pobre pequeño, yo no lo he visto pero Rarity está por ahí- dijo Flutter señalando a Rarity.

Twilight se acercó a ella y con su casco llamo su atención, Rarity volteo dirigiéndole su mirada a Twilight sin embargo a la sorpresa no le agrado, los nervios de Rarity se dispararon al ver a la pony más cercana a Spike el dragón que ella había asesinado accidentalmente.

-hola Twilight ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto Rarity nerviosa.

-de echo te iba a preguntar si habías visto a Spike, pinkie dijo que se quedó contigo anoche.

-si veras Spike se fue de mi casa en la noche, dijo que iría al castillo, esa fue la última vez que lo vi- explico Rarity aun nerviosa.

-pues nunca llego y eso me preocupa pues el para mí es como un hermano- agrego Twilight casi llorando.

-no te preocupes Twilight lo encontraremos- añadió Fluttershy tratando de animarla

Rarity no podía soportar ver el dolor que había causado, ella sabía que por más que buscaran no lo encontrarían, y si de casualidad daban con uno de los fragmentos de su cuerpo era poco probable que identificaran que era.

Sin embargo la conciencia de Rarity la atormentaba que pasaría si alguien se entera que ella mato a Spike, podían perdonar muchas cosas en equestria, pero el asesinato ni siquiera la más piadosa de las gobernantes perdonaría ese crimen, Rarity tenía los nervios hasta los cielos.

Una vez termino lo que Flutter le había pedido se retiró sin despedirse ya no podía pasar más tiempo ahí viendo el sufrimiento que ella había creado, a sus propios ojos ella era un monstruo, lo único que quería era alejarse y no ver lo que provoco por su propio bien estar, este hecho también la atormentaba pues ella no era así ella nunca se habia preocupado solo por ella misma.

A medio camino se topó con Dash quien la detuvo y le pregunto con seriedad:

-Rarity has visto a Spike?

-no desde anoche Rainbow ¿porque?-pregunto Rarity

-creo que ya sabes porque, Spike está perdido y la última que lo vio fuiste tú?

-si lo sé yo fui la última que lo vio y lo deje irse solo al castillo y ahora desapareció-contesto Rarity rodeando a Rainbow pero en el proceso de esto tropezó y sus anteojos cayeron dejando a la vista sus ojos corrompidos por la magia negra.

Rainbow logro a ver los ojos de Rarity antes de que esta se levantara y saliera corriendo dejando atrás sus anteojos, RD solo la observo alejarse un tanto preocupada y confundida.

Rarity no paro de correr pero cuando llego al puente de antes volvió a resbalar y cayó directo al rio, el cual la despojo de todo el tinte y el maquillaje que cubrían su crin, su cola y su cutie marck.

Cuando Rarity se recuperó y salió del agua se encontró a Roselock, Lyra, Bon Bon y Amatist, quienes se habían acercado a ver si Rarity estaba bien pero lo que vieron las dejo sin habla, la crin negra de Rarity sus iris rojizas, su cutie marck carmesí, esa no se parecía a la Rarity que ellas conocían.

Rarity al ver a las cuatro observándola sorprendidas llego a su mente el pensamiento de que se había acabado el secreto, estaba perdida, Rarity lentamente bajo su mirada hasta encontrarse con su peor temor, ningún tinte le cubría los cambios, esa ya no era ella, era la Rarity de su sueño, al ver esto su estado de nerviosismo y de culpa, paso a ser pánico puro, su corazón latía rápido y su mente desconfiaba de todo, ¿qué pensarían? ¿le harían algo?

Finalmente después de la confusión Rose se acercó a Rarity y pregunto:

-¿estas bien?

-no te acerques- respondió Rarity iluminando su cuerno.

-Rarity solo queremos saber si estás bien-agrego Amatist.

-si, no hay porque reaccionar así-añadió Bon Bon

Rarity veía paranoica hacia todos lados pero eso no la ayudaba, se sentía acorralada y su cordura se estaba yendo al caño, las cuatro notaron esto en Rarity pero la que se percató de que algo iba a terminar mal fue Lyra quien sostuvo a Bon Bon de su casco y le dijo:

-Bon Bon, vámonos de aquí ya.

Rose junto a Amatist y Bon Bon quien era llamada por Lyra se acercaron a Rarity para intentar calmarla pero esto solo desato la paranoia de la yegua.

-¡LES DIJE QUE SE ALEJEN!- grito Rarity en un tono que expresaba pánico.

Al gritar Rarity golpeo el suelo con sus cascos delanteros, y como reacción en cadena su cuerno disparo rayos elementales en distintas direcciones, estos rayos convirtieron todo lo que alcanzaron en oro sólido, como si fuera pintura manchando todo lo que toca.

Lo verdaderamente atroz fue cuando una onda expansiva se lanzó frente a Rarity convirtiendo en estatuas de oro a Bon Bon, Amatist y Rose, Lyra apenas logro dar un salto hacia atrás evitando la onda.

-Bo Bon Bon- dijo Lyra sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de Lyra comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y la adrenalina comenzó a dominarla y al ver que la vista de Rarity se centró en ella, Lyra ya dominada por el miedo dijo:

-¡no, NO!

Dicho esto Lyra se dio media vuelta y trato de correr pero la cruel magia de Rarity la alcanzo y la convirtió en una estatua de oro como a las otras tres.

Cuando Rarity recobro la compostura y vio lo que acababa de hacer su fuerza pareció irse, ella quería tirarse a llorar ahí mismo pero la adrenalina la hizo reanudar su corrida hasta la boutique donde se encerró y transformo la puerta en oro para que nadie pudiera abrirla, lo mismo hiso con cada una de las ventanas.

-¡si no puedo controlar esta maldición, al menos evitare que alguien más sea herido, no volverá a salir de esta boutique!-se dijo así misma Rarity en su desesperación.

* * *

**es la primera y espero ultima vez que voy a decir esto: por favor un comentario anima mucho y es gratis**


	9. 8 se desenvuelve el panico

Capítulo 8 se desenvuelve el pánico.

"_el miedo se expande como una plaga obligando a sus víctimas a tomar decisiones apresuradas"_

En la orilla del rio se reunían los habitantes de ponyville para ver las tétricas figuras de oro de sus vecinas Amatist, Rose, Bon Bon y Lyra cuya figura era la más tétrica de las cuatro, pues ella había sido transformada en plena huida y su rostro expresaba pánico puro, incluso había una lagrima dorada en su rostro.

Poco a poco se iban sumando más ponis a la tétrica escena, hasta que finalmente Twilight acompañada por fluttershy se unieron, ambas quedaron impactadas al ver las figuras de oro, miles de preguntas transcurrieron por las mentes de ambas, pero la más afectada por mucho era Flutter quien parecía estar a punto de llorar, Twilight se acercó a las figuras y pregunto:

-¿Quién es capaz de haber hecho esto?

-¡fue Rarity yo la vi desde mi ventana, ataco a las cuatro, su crin era negra al igual que su cola, esa no era nuestra Rarity!- respondió -Berry Punch

-pero no comprendo ¿porque Rarity haría eso?- agrego Cheerilie.

-si, ella no es así- dijo Thunder light.

-¿estas segura de que era Rarity?-pregunto Colgate.

-si, la vi claramente-afirmo Berry Punch.

-no es que dudemos de tu palabra Berry, pero tu a veces te pasas un poco con la bebida-añadió Carrot Top.

La multitud se fue agrandando eventualmente, atraídos por la curiosidad, reunidos en esa zona se encontraban ya Twilight, Fluttershy, cloud chaser, Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Thunder Light, Flitter, Luky, cloudkiker, Lotus y Aloe.

Entre más se agrandaba la multitud mas teorías y rumores se formaban sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Rarity y por qué le había echo eso a Bon Bon, Lyra, Rose y Amatist, llego un punto en el que la multitud era incontrolable el pánico se sentía en el aire.

Cada teoría, cada idea, cada pregunta solo propiciaban el crudo desenlace, todos trataban de averiguar el porqué, pero lo único que hacían era meterse dudas a sí mismos y esto provocaba discordia y pánico, hasta que finalmente Twilight hablo intentando tranquilizar al pueblo:

-¡tranquilos o no llegaremos a ningún lado! Miren estoy segura que si fue Rarity no era su intención.

-¡tu no sabes eso!- dijo Luky.

-¡es verdad tú no puedes saberlo, tú no lo viste como yo!- añadió Berry Punch.

-están en lo correcto, pero tampoco hay que juzgar sin tener toda la historia- alego Twilight

-¡pero ella convirtió a cuatro de nosotros en estatuas de oro!- respondió Cloud Dasher.

Con este comentario, el caos se desato una vez más, esa multitud llena de pánico y dudas era más de lo que Twilight podía manejar tenía que pensar en algo rápido porque si no lo hacía quien sabe que podía suceder, sin embargo para hacer cualquier cosa necesitaba la atención de la multitud, cosa que no tenía y no podía conseguir, para este punto Fluttershy ya estaba llorando por todas las cosas que escuchaba sobre su amiga Rarity de boca de tantos ponis.

Eventual mente se unieron más ponis ahora no atraídos por las estatuas sino por la misma multitud, esta incluso atrajo a la pony granjera Applejack quien se abrió paso hasta llegar con Twilight y lograr ver las cuatro estatuas doradas, AJ se quedó impactada especialmente por la expresión en la estatua de Lyra.

-¡¿por todos los ponis que ha ocurrido aquí?!- pregunto Aj.

-Applejack me alegra que estés aquí, veras estos ponis dicen que nuestra amiga Rarity fue quien transformo en esculturas de oro a las cuatro desafortunadas.

-¿pero quien fue el que inició el rumor?-pregunto Aj

-no es un rumor, yo la vi hacerlo con mis propios ojos- alego Berry Punch.

-¿estas completamente segura de ello? -cuestiono Aj

-¡común demonio, si estoy segura yo la vi!- respondió Berry enfadada.

-¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!- pregunto la alcaldesa apenas encontró a la multitud la cual se abrió para dejar pasar a la alcaldesa.

-alcaldesa tenemos un problema- dijo Twilight siendo la primera en acercarse a la alcaldesa

La alcaldesa vio las figuras y se acercó a las mismas ni en ella paso desapercibida la sorpresa de ver a cuatro ponis convertidos en oro sólido, Twilight se apresuró a explicarle todo lo ocurrido a la alcaldesa, quien escuchaba con atención sin embargo mientras Twilight explicaba, una pegaso más se unió al grupo esta pegaso era Rainbow Dash quien había visto las cuatro estatuas mientras sobre volaba el área.

La pegaso de crin arcoíris se acercó hasta la escena y pregunto:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

-¡tu amiga Rarity fue lo que paso, salió del rio y convirtió a cuatro ponis en esculturas de oro!-respondió Flitter.

La respuesta de Flitter solo confundió a Dash quien no creía que Rarity fuera capaz de algo así, RD aparto a Flitter y se acercó a las estatuas, la primera que vio con claridad fue a Lyra, quien parecía estar mirándola fijamente con esos ojos tristes que suplican clemencia y emanaban miedo.

Twilight termino de hablar con la alcaldesa y se dirigió a su amiga Rainbow y comenzó a explicarle lo que estaba pasando, cada palabra parecía un golpe para cada una de ellas, simplemente no podían creer que Rarity fuera capaz de ello, sin embargo algunas de las cosas pudo darles sentido Rainbow pues cuando ella se topó con Rarity esta salió corriendo y cuando la sorprendió en la boutique ella estaba convirtiendo una figura de papel en cristal, pero esto solo empeoraba la situación de Rarity pues RD era una testigo de que Rarity si tenía ese poder, pero Rainbow le había jurado a Rarity no decir nada.

-es imposible que Rarity haya sido, seguro que hay otra explicación- dijo Rainbow algo nerviosa.

-eso es lo que quiero creer- agrego Twilight insegura.

Con esta última frase Rainbow fue escabulléndose entre la multitud sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar no iba a ser nada bueno para Rarity, además ella quería respuestas y las iba a obtener, sin embargo si Rarity de verdad había hecho eso ni Rainbow aun siendo el elemento de la lealtad podría guardar ese secreto.

Apenas se alejó lo suficiente de la multitud Rainbow emprendió el vuelo directo a la boutique, no se necesitó acercar demasiado para notar que la puerta estaba hecha de oro, lo que no esperaba era que estuviera hasta bloqueada con el mismo, al no poder abrir la puerta se elevó hasta estar frente a la ventana de la alcoba de Rarity, desde esta pudo ver a la unicornio arrinconada al fondo del cuarto.

Lo primero que Rainbow noto fueron los detalles que le habían dado, la crin y la cola eran negras y la cutie marck roja, en cuanto a los ojos aun no los había visto pues Rarity los tenía cerrados a la vez que las lágrimas salían.

Rainbow toco la ventana un par de veces con su casco intentando llamar la atención de Rarity, pero esta no pareció escuchar los golpes, acto seguido Rainbow dio un par de golpes más y dijo:

-¡Rarity déjame entrar, tengo que hablarte!.

Al no recibir respuesta la pegaso cian retrocedió lentamente y cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia se abalanzó sobre la ventana y justo antes de impactar con la misma se giró y con su casco trasero despedazó la ventana logrando entrar así a la boutique.

Rarity finalmente reacciono al sonido de los cristales cayendo y levanto su triste mirada, al ver a Rainbow frente a ella se dejó caer de lleno al suelo y trato de arrastrarse para huir, pero no tenía adonde ir.

-espera Rarity, solo quiero saber que está pasando, no más secretos solo la verdad.

-¡aléjate de mí, este poder esta magia ya no la controlo Rainbow, así que por favor no te acerques!

-de acuerdo no me acercare, pero por favor explícame que fue lo que te paso y quiero toda la historia.

Rarity lloraba pero sabía que si le contaba a alguien tal vez así su dolor se apaciguaría un poco.

-pues todo empezó aquel día en canterlot, el día que me viste en la biblioteca… - en este punto Rarity guardo silencio.

Al ver esto Rainbow se sentó a un par de metros de ella y dijo:

-vamos, te hice una promesa no diré nada-dijo Rainbow.

Dicho esto Rarity siguió relatando la historia y tal como había dicho no se guardó nada, pero una vez más guardo silencio cuando llego al momento de relatar la muerte de spike.

-¿Quieres parar?-pregunto Rainbow.

-no, no es eso, solo que no sé cómo reaccionaras, tú no eres la más tolerante de las seis y lo que sigue no es nada fácil de contar, veras cuando traje a Spike a la boutique lo deje aquí sin recordar que había dejado el libro en la mesa cuando el despertó trato de llevárselo y contarle a Twilight pero yo quería hacerlo por mí misma cuando me sintiera segura, la mescla de miedo e ira en ese momento fue más de lo que pude soportar, fue cuando por la mala me di cuenta que mi poder estaba fuera de control, pues al atrapar a Spike con mi magia lo volví cristal… y cuando… cuando el ca.. cayó al suelo, se volvió añicos, ¡soy un monstruo Dash mate a Spike y transforme a cuatro ponis en oro, soy un monstruo!- explico Rarity soltándose a llorar.

Rainbow se quedó perpleja, Rarity no solo le había confirmado que ella había transformado a las ponis en oro sino que también le dijo que ella había asesinado a Spike, pero ambos habían sido por accidente o al menos eso decía Rarity, Rainbow ahora no sabía qué hacer, decirle a las demás o mantener su palabra.

Después de meditarlo por un momento Rainbow se acercó a Rarity y le dio un abrazo tratando de apaciguar su dolor, ahora había dos opciones que ese abrazo se volviera sinceró o que fuera el acto más hipócrita y después de eso fuera a decirle a las demás, Dash tenía que pensar, serle leal a Rarity o serle leal a las demás.

Rarity le devolvió el abrazo a Rainbow y descargó todos sus sentimientos en su desconsolado llanto, en cuanto Rarity se tranquilizó Rainbow se despidió y salió de la boutique por donde entro, acto seguido se fue a la primera nube que vio, lo que no esperaba era que en esta nube la esperara Twilight Sparkle quien al parecer había visto como había ido con Rarity.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Twilight, Rainbow se echó hacia atrás y fijo su mirada en ella.

-hablaste con Rarity, dime que está pasando, ya le envié una carta a celestia los guardias vendrán, pero necesito saber que pasa con Rarity- dijo Twilight.

-no te puedo decir, ella me hizo prometer que no lo diría- respondido Rainbow

-pero es por su propio bien, necesito saber que está pasando- alego Twilight.

En ese momento Rainbow pensó rápidamente no iba a tener ese tiempo que ella hubiera querido para meditarlo y elegir a quien le seria leal, a la mayoría o a la minoría, por un lado Rarity en ese momento estaba sola y las demás no, pero el resto de sus amigas que pensarían de ella si ayuda a Rarity sabiendo que ella es la asesina, pero el punto a favor de Rarity es que no había sido su intención matar a nadie, ella ya no podía controlar su poder.

Después de meditarlo Rainbow por fin decidió apoyar a Rarity principalmente porque ella estaba sola y las demás no lo estaban, nadie merece sufrir solo y Rarity no era una excepción menos tomando en cuenta que siempre había sido gentil y era una amiga.

-lo lamento Twilight pero no te diré nada, Rarity quiere hacerlo pero solo necesita agarrar confianza, mira solo dale un tiempo- dijo RD

Twilight la miro con una clara expresión de confusión y un ligero enfado.

-¡trato de ayudarla!- alegó Twilight.

-¡yo igual pero no lograre nada rompiendo mi promesa, solo le provocaré dolor!-respondió RD

Con esto dicho Twilight emprendió el vuelo directo al castillo, Rainbow la vio alejarse, ahora había decidido serle leal a Rarity, pero ¿qué pasa si se equivoca y no fue la decisión correcta?.

* * *

**lamento haber tardado mas de lo usual en actualizar pero e vuelto a mis actividades normales y mi tiempo se a visto reducido aparte de que estoy manteniendo dos fics en proceso en este mismo instante, ´pero no se preocupen mas de una semana sin capitulo no pasara, con esto dicho los dejo.**


	10. 9 una mala decision

Capitulo 9 una mala decisión.

"_algunas decisiones pueden costar caro, pero otras pueden ser fatales"_

Rarity aún se encontraba algo paranoica tenía miedo de que sospecharan de ella y de este miedo salía otro, si sospechaban de ella ¿que podrían hacerle si la veían salir de la boutique? Rarity no creía que fueran capaces de perdonarla, no al menos los habitantes del pueblo.

Sin saber que hacer Rarity se acurruco una vez más en la esquina de su alcoba y cerró los ojos, tenía miedo, no sabía en quien confiar, si le decía a las demás de sus amigas tal vez lograría algo o tal vez solo lograría ganarse una condena en la luna o en tártaro, quien perdonaría a una asesina.

Rarity se echó a llorar en el rincón pues las esperanzas se le estaban escapando de los cascos, poco a poco sentía como su vida le era arrebatada, toda la vida que ella gano con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Mientras Rarity se sumía en sus penas y en su dolor, el libro maldito se abrió solo de nuevo y el tétrico rayo morado surgió de él, la magia oscura empezó a dirigirse hacia Rarity lentamente, la unicornio estaba tan sumida en su llanto que no se percató hasta que sus rutas de escape habían sido bloqueadas por la misma magia negra.

El tétrico brillo de esta fue lo que llamo la atención de Rarity, quien levanto su mirada y busco una manera de huir sin tener éxito, estaba totalmente rodeada por esta magia maldita, el rayo se acercaba a Rarity lentamente buscando su corazón una vez más, Rarity al percatase de esto se levantó y comenzó a retroceder de manera demasiado apresurada tanto que se resbaló y cayó de lleno al suelo, sin embargo esto no la de tubo Rarity se arrastró total de alejarse del rayo pero por desgracia para ella se topó de espalda contra la pared que bloqueaba su escape dejándola arrinconada.

-¡aléjate de mí, no quiero más tu poder, no lo quiero!- dijo desesperada Rarity poniendo uno de sus cascos frente a ella como si eso fuera a detener el rayo.

La magia negra siguió su camino hasta que llego al cuerpo de Rarity, solo que ahora conocía como llegar de inmediato a su corazón, así que no hubo ningún inicio lento, como un relámpago entro al cuerpo de Rarity produciendo un atroz dolor que la unicornio no aguanto.

Los ponis que pasaban cerca de la boutique alcanzaron a escuchar un tétrico grito y vieron iluminarse de un tétrico brillo morado la ventana de la alcoba de Rarity, esto lleno de miedo a los ponis que corrieron a refugiarse al lugar que ellos creían el más seguro del pueblo, el castillo.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, todos pidieron a gritos que Twilight los dejara entrar, la puerta del mismo era golpeada desesperadamente, el miedo que anterior mente reinaba en el pueblo ahora era pánico, nadie quería estar afuera, todos querían un refugió que de verdad les ofreciera protección.

Los golpes en la puerta del castillo y los gritos llamaron la atención de Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy y pinkie quienes se encontraban dentro del castillo, las cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta y abrieron lo que no esperaban era que los ponis entraran corriendo en el mismo.

A diferencia de la mayoría Rainbow Dash se dirigió a la boutique al escuchar el grito de Rarity, si algo malo le había pasado a Rarity tendría que pensar que hacer, pero la prioridad para ella fue llegar a la boutique y luego pensar en este punto.

RD entro por la ventana y estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando vio toda la magia negra rodeando a Rarity, la sorpresa de Rainbow fue tal que se quedó sin palabras, por desgracia al haber entrado ahí Rainbow también se había vuelto una presa para el libro cuya magia bloqueo la ventana rápidamente aprisionando a Rainbow en la alcoba de Rairty.

Rainbow no se demoró en buscar una salida con si vista, mientras buscaba a su amiga con la misma, pero no encontró ninguna de las dos, un rayo elemental trato de penetrar el cuerpo de Rainbow pero la ágil pegaso logro reaccionar y esquivar el mismo.

-¡¿qué demonios está pasando?!-pregunto Rainbow.

La magia trato de capturarla una vez más pero RD logro burlar ese intento al igual que el anterior, por desgracia no puedes esquivar o bloquear lo que no ves, un rayo elemental se acercó rápidamente desde arriba de Rainbow y penetró en su cuerpo desde su lomo, la pegaso nunca vio de donde vino el golpe.

El grito de agonía de la pegaso fue incluso más tétrico que el que Rairty había soltado, el grito de Rainbow no le dio ninguna buena idea a aquellos que lo escucharon y menos a los pocos que desde sus casas lograron ver entrar a la pegaso a la boutique.

En el castillo Twilight, intentaba calmar a los aterrados ponis, pero sus intentos eran inútiles pues nadie parecía prestarle atención, los rumores fluían entre los presentes como si de un rio se tratase, el pánico se sentía en el aire, se respiraba el miedo.

Nadie en ese estado iba a pensar con claridad eso lo sabía Twilight con certeza, el problema es que no sabía cómo calmar a los ponis presentes, al menos ella no lo conseguía, sus amigas intentaban ayudarla a calmarlos, pero esa gran acumulación de terror parecía ser inalterable nadie se calmaba.

Cuando Twilight estaba a punto de darse por vencida, la puerta del castillo se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a los guardias que había mandado celestia.

La simple presencia de estos hizo que el lugar quedara en silencio total, la presencia de la guardia real le dio al pueblo una falsa sensación de seguridad.

El que parecía ser el líder se acercó a Twilight y dijo:

-princesa, llegamos aquí acatando las ordenes de Celestia ahora solo necesitamos información de lo que está pasando, para luego poder actuar.

-me alegra que hayan llegado, verán hace unos días desapareció misteriosamente mi dragon spike, al siguiente día cuatro ponis fueron convertidas en estatuas de oro, Berry puncho dice que vio a Rarity hacer esta acción, pero no hay pruebas contundentes que lo demuestren- explico Twilight.

-hay un testigo y las estatuas las pudimos observar de camino al castillo, ahora ¿alguien ha visto a Rarity desde aquel incidente?- pregunto el guardia.

-solo Rainbow hablo con ella después del incidente, pero ella no quiere decir nada de lo que hablo con Rarity- explico Twilight.

-con eso me basta para detener a Rarity al menos hasta que esto tenga una verdadera respuesta- añadió el guardia, dándose media vuelta junto con sus compañeros y dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo.

-¡espera! ¿Qué planean hacer?- pregunto Twilight teletransportándose frente a los guardias.

-vamos a detener a Rarity hasta saber que está pasando- aclaro el guardia.

-¿en que se van a vasar para hacer eso?- pregunto Twilight

-es una sospechosa potencial, si de verdad lo hico ella tendremos que actuar- respondió el guardia.

-pero no hay pruebas contundentes, para detenerla- alego Twilight.

-a como yo lo veo si las hay- agrego el guardia.

Los presentes siguieron a los guardias con curiosidad, querían ver que era lo que iba a pasar y también querían comprobar si el aspecto que describió Berry punch que tenía Rarity era verdad o solo una exageración.

En la boutique el rayo finalmente había vuelto al libro, Rarity se logró recuperar y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Rainbow tirada en el suelo de la alcoba, la pegaso estaba inconsciente.

Al ver esto Rarity se sobre salto y de inmediato se acercó a Rainbow.

-Rainbow estas bien, ¿me escuchas?- pregunto Rarity preocupada.

Rarity puso su casco en el cuello del Rairnbow y fue donde logro sentir su pulso, esto la calmo, pero también hiso que finalmente se decidiera, iba a contarles todo a sus amigas, lo tenía que hacer, ya habían salido afectados demasiados.

Rarity se levantó y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta de su alcoba cuando a sus oídos llegaron muchos cascos como si estuvieran marchando, esto la hiso ir a la ventana para ver de donde provenían.

Lo que vio la aterro, varios guardias reales seguidos por casi todo el pueblo se dirigían a su boutique, pero que hacían los guardias en ponyville, la única que tenía la manera de contactar a celestia era Twilight, a ojos de Rarity esto significaba que Twilight había enviado a los guardias en su contra.

Esto tiro la fuerza que acababa de adquirir Rarity, ya no quería ir a contarle a sus amigas, pues ese pequeño gran detalle había echo que tirara sus esperanzas por el caño.

-¡en la ventana es Rarity!- grito una Berry punch.

Al escuchar esto Rarity retrocedió y con su magia levanto la cama la puso frente a la ventana y la transformo en oro, bloqueando así esta entrada.

Los guardias que vieron esto desde afuera se apresuraron a ir contra la puerta de la boutique, pero al darse cuenta que esta era de oro y estaba bloqueada tuvieron que improvisar una ariete con una banca.

Mientras esto pasaba la pequeña Sweetie belle apareció y vio lo que estaban tratando de hacer, a la que estaban tratando de entrar era su casa la potrilla al ver esto se echó a corren en directo a la puerta que estaban tratando de tirar, pero antes de que llegara Applejack se plantó frente a ella y la de tubo.

-¡applejack déjame, mi hermana está ahí adentro!- alego Sweetie belle desesperada.

-lo se, querida pero no puedes hacer nada para ayudar.

-¡¿Por qué intentan entrar a mi casa Applejack, le van a hacer algo a mi hermana?!- pregunto aún más desesperada Sweetie.

Applejack no contesto pues no tenía respuesta.

Dentro de la boutique Rarity tomo una maleta metió el libro en la misma y se dispuso a huir, pero a su mente llego un pensamiento que la de tubo, si la encontraban a ella con el libro usarían este como prueba.

Rarity decidió ponerle la mochila a RD, y acto seguido le dejo una nota frente a ella que decía: "ocúltalo" echo esto Rarity salió de su alcoba y entro a la de sweetie, se asomó por la ventana del cuarto de su hermanita y al no ver a nadie la abrió y sin pensarlo salto, Rarity no logro caer del todo bien pero se repuso rápidamente y comenzó a correr.

Rainbow recobro la conciencia y al notar la mochila en su lomo se confundió, y la nota que decía ocúltalo la confundió mas, sin embargo tomo la nota y decidió guardarla en la mochila, al hacer esto sintió el libro y fue cuando le quedo claro lo que Rarity le pedía en la nota.

La puerta de la boutique finalmente cedió y los guardias subieron a la planta alta esperando poder capturar a Rarity pero a la única que encontraron fue a Rainbow, quien apenas estaba reincorporándose, sin embargo los guardias no se lo permitieron, al contrario con la vara de una lanza la volvieron a derribar.

-capitán encontré a la pegaso.

-no dejes que se valla ella sabe algo- respondió el capitán antes de entrar a la alcoba.

-tú debes ser Rainbow, en ese caso te voy a pedir que nos digas todo lo que sabes de Rarity, que ha estado haciendo, ¿ella mato a esos ponis?, quiero todo lo que sepas- aclaro el general.

-¡llegas me golpeas con una lanza y luego me dices que traicione la confianza de mi amiga y te cuente, cuando ni siquiera sé quién eres!- respondió Rainbow enfadada.

-creo que es obvio que no va a cooperar- agrego uno de los guardias.

-no importa, Rarity no está por ningún lado lo que significa que escapo, solo un culpable huye, en cuento a la pegaso, la podemos considerar un cómplice, manténgala en encierro domiciliario, que no salga de su casa hasta que quiera hablar- dijo el capitán.

-así se hará capitán- agrego uno de los guardias.

Dos guardias se acercaron a Rainbow pero esta se levantó antes de que le pusieran un casco encima.

-¡yo puedo ir sola, así que no se les ocurra tocarme!- dijo Rainbow.

Acto seguido se dirigieron a la salida de la boutique donde las miradas de todos los ponis fueron para Rainbow, quien iba escoltada por cuatro guardias.

Sin embargo nadie le dio importancia a la mochila que traía la pegaso.

* * *

**perdón si tardo mas de lo normal en actualizar, pero ahora estoy llevando dos historias a la vez y además e tenido unos cuantos problemas, sin embargo aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	11. 10 la persecucion y la fuga

Capítulo 10 la persecución y la fuga.

"_cuando el mundo se pone en tu contra lo que te queda es huir y desaparecer o ponerte en contra del mundo"_

No llevaba demasiado tiempo desde que Rairty había huido de la boutique y dentro de la misma se encontraban Twilight, Applejack y pinkie pie, las tres observaban confundidas y aterradas la Boutique carrusel ahora destrozada por la búsqueda desesperada de evidencia que habían realizado los guardias justo después de que Rainbow fuera llevada a su casa, las tres se dirigieron a la planta alta y entraron a la alcoba de Rarity, los maniquíes, la cama todo estaba destrozado, los guardias no habían dejado nada intacto.

La noche estaba cayendo razón por la cual la habitación se encontraba en tinieblas, Twilight al notar esto ilumino su cuerno y algo desde debajo de la cama reflejo la luz del mismo, Applejack lo noto y se acercó lo que vio la dejo impresionada, era una garra de cristal, una garra que solo podía pertenecer a alguien, AJ observo la garra que sostenía con su casco frente a ella y luego miro a Twilight quien estaba de espalda a ella y aun no veía la garra, ¿cómo le podía decir que su querido dragón spike estaba muerto?.

-Twilight ven debes ver esto- dijo Applejack ya que ella no tenía la fuerza para decirle a Twilight, lo mejor era que lo viera por sí misma.

Twilight se acercó lentamente a AJ y justo antes de llegar a estar a su lado, distinguió la garra de cristal, esta visión provocó que Twilight aumentara su velocidad y le arrebatara la garra a Applejack, al tener la garra en sus cascos y poder verla con detalle la alicornio comenzó a llorar, pues de inmediato reconoció a quien pertenecía la garra.

-¿Por qué Rarity? ¿Porque lo has hecho?- susurro Twilight entre su llanto desconsolado.

En la casa de Rainbow los guardias ya la habían encerrado, y vigilaban la entrada de su hogar, Rainbow estaba capturada en su propia casa, pero a ella le preocupaba mas Rarity, que pasaría si la encuentran, pero por otro lado sentía molestias en su cabeza y un molesto silbido le molestaba en sus oídos, también su vista se alteraba mostrándole sombras que la observaban.

Esto siguió así para la pegaso hasta que se dirigió a su alcoba tiro la maleta con el libro en ella y se echó en la cama, pero ninguno de los síntomas desapareció, ahora las sombras parecían rodearla, fue entonces cuando comenzó a resonar una voz en su cabeza.

-veo que eres una buena huésped para mi antiguo poder, tal vez pueda hacer que tu cumplas mi voluntad- dijo la misteriosa voz.

-¿Quién eres y donde te encuentras?- pregunto Rainbow buscando el origen de la voz con su vista pero solo veía a todas las sombras que tenían su vista fija en ella.

-no lograras nada buscándome, estoy dentro de ti, me comunico por medio de tu mente, no puedes verme, pero yo puedo verte perfectamente, puedo ver tus recuerdos- explico la voz.

-déjame en paz- rogo Dashi agachando sus orejas.

-no debes temerme Rainbow, que no vez que yo te puedo dar todo lo que desees, puedo llevarte a la gloria, que no vez el don que le di a Rarity- alego la voz.

\- la maldijiste ese don incontrolable le ha costado la vida a muchos-respondió Rainbow.

\- te equivocas ella quería ese poder, yo se lo di, una persona nunca demuestra sus verdaderos deseos, los oculta con la vida, pero yo puedo ver esos deseos y puedo hacerlos realidad, solo necesito tener a Rarity, si ella muere el poder que le di se desvanecerá- agregó la voz.

-¿Rarity morir?-pregunto Rainbow preocupada.

-sí, yo sé que si la encuentran ese será su destino- dijo la voz intentando engañar a Dash quien en su preocupación y confusión cayo en la sucia jugada de la voz.

-¡no, debo ayudarla, no permitiré que muera!-dijo Dash desesperada levantándose de su cama y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-pero no puedes hacer nada desde aquí, al menos no sin mi ayuda-dijo la voz remarcando las últimas palabras.

Rainbow se detuvo en seco al escuchar estas palabras y pregunto:

-¿qué clase de ayuda me podrías ofrecer?

-yo salvare a Rarity, pero necesito que obedezcas cada una de mis indicaciones- aclaro la voz.

Rainbow lo pensó bastante, pues nada le aseguraba que podía confiar en lo que fuera que fuese esa voz que le hablaba, pero si Rarity de verdad estaba en peligro no tenía otra opción, así que Rainbow hiso un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza.

-perfecto- dijo la voz- ahora quiero que tomes el libro.

Rainbow obedeció, se acercó a la maleta, saco el libro con cuidado y la voz se volvió a hacer presente en su mente.

-abre el libro en la página 298, ahí veras una imagen de un cristal.

Rainbow obedeció al pie de la letra lo que le decía la voz y como esta dijo, en la página había una imagen de un diamante, Rainbow se quedó mirando la imagen y eventualmente se percató que los símbolos y las letras de la página se comenzaban a mover, fue entonces cuando el diamante de la imagen comenzó a materializarse y salió de las páginas del libro justo frente a Rainbow.

-toma el cristal- ordeno la voz.

Rainbow obedeció y lo tomo con su casco al hacer esto la magia del libro se detuvo dejando el cristal en su casco.

-ahora debemos irnos, los guardias han de estar rodeando la casa, lo que harás será llevar el cristal en tu boca tu simplemente saldrás de la casa por la puerta, mi poder se encargara de los guardias.

Rainbow obedeció se puso el cristal en la boca y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla los guardias intentaron detenerla pero al apenas acercarse a ella la magia negra del diamante los dejo inconscientes, acto seguido Rainbow emprendió el vuelo.

Huyendo por el bosque se encontraba Rarity quien sabía que los guardias aun la seguían, pero por más que intentaba no sabía cómo quitárselos de encima, su desesperación le impedía pensar con claridad, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir corriendo.

Algo que la tranquilizaba era que si la capturaban no iban a encontrar el libro y tampoco existía prueba alguna del incidente con Spike o al menos eso creía ella.

Cuando sintió que había perdido a los guardias se escondió detrás de algunos arbustos y los vio pasar de largo, esto le confirmo que la habían perdido, pero no fue suficiente ver esto para hacerla salir pues no sabía que hacer ya los había eludido ¿ahora que?, tal vez alguna de sus amigas estaría dispuesta a ayudarla aparte de Rainbow, pero ¿Quién?

-primero que nada necesitas calmarte Rarity-se dijo a sí misma.

La unicornio respiro un par de veces y cuando ya estuvo más tranquila comenzó a pensar, cuál de sus amigas tenia tal relación con ella como para comprender todo el problema y dejarla explicar.

Por desgracia sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un guardia alcanzo a verla y grito su nombre, esto provocó que Rarity retomara su huida, lo que menos quería era que la capturaran más pensando en lo que le podían hacer, ¿quién perdonaría a una asesina?, si la capturaban quien sabe que terminaría siendo de ella.

Rarity corría entre los arboles intentando perder a sus perseguidores pero estos parecían demasiado rápidos, Rarity finalmente llego al final del camino, una gran pared de piedra natural, esta le bloqueaba toda posibilidad de huir, los guardias finalmente la alcanzaron y la rodearon.

Rarity pensó por un momento que ese era el fin, las lanzas le apuntaban y ella no tenía como escapar, al menos eso pensaba hasta que recordó su poder, Rarity comenzó a iluminar su cuerno y se fijó atentamente en cada uno de los guardias.

-Rarity está bajo arresto- dijo el guardia.

Acto seguido comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella pero apenas dieron el primer paso Rarity reacciono agresivamente y conjuro un campo expansivo que convirtió a los 8 guardias en oro solido junto a algunos árboles y hierbas.

Echo esto Rarity se las arregló para pasar entre las estatuas e inmediatamente se dirigió de regresó al bosque pero fue detenida por la barrera de árboles del bosque everfree, fue entonces cuando le llego la idea

-probablemente Fluttershy comprenda ella y yo somos grandes amigas, si la busco tal vez me ayude- se dijo a sí misma.

Pensó un momento esto la unicornio, pero por más que pensaba no encontraba otra opción, si huía y simplemente desaparecía no sobreviviría mucho necesitaba ayuda de alguien que siguiera libre ya que Rainbow estaba capturada y si ella lograba conseguir que Fluttershy cubriera su escape de alguna forma habría ganado su pase lejos de Ponyville y con suerte de Equestria.

-no tengo otra opción, lamento que deba meterte en esto Flutter, pero no veo otra salida, de verdad espero poder confiar en ti.

Dicho esto Rarity puso rumbo a la casa de Flutter, iba lentamente, asegurándose de que nadie fuera a verla, en esta caminata se percató de algo para ella la vida ya no tenía color, lo había perdido todo, desde su reputación hasta su hogar, no le quedaba razón de ser en realidad, porque si volvía con Sweetie, ¿Qué pensaría esta de ella?

En su camino Rarity encontró un pequeño laguito, al cual se acercó y vio su reflejo en el mismo, pero lo que vio fue a la Rarity de su sueño, esa Rarity ya no era ella, su crin negra sus ojos rojos todo era igual a esa versión siniestra de ella que había visto en su sueño, esto hizo que Rarity quisiera llorar ni ella misma se reconocía.

-Luna, en que me eh convertido- se lamentó Rarity sin poder contener más el llanto.

Las lágrimas de la desconsolada unicornio cayeron en el pequeño lago convirtiéndolo poco a poco en el más fino cristal, una a una las lágrimas iban transformado el agua, fragmentos de la misma poco a poco se tornaban en cristal.

Una vez que el agua termino de transformarse una última lagrima salió de los ojos de Rarity pero ahora esta lagrima era de sangre, esta al tocar el cristal lo volvió oscuro y lo corrompió tal cual como el libro había corrompido a Rarity, la magia negra recorrió el cristal como la sangre recorre el agua cuando la dejas caer en la misma, hasta tornarse completamente negro.

En ese momento un flash back llego a la mente de Rarity toda su vida paso frente a ella pero estos recuerdos poco a poco iban tornándose oscuros, era como si su mente le estuviera mostrando todo lo que tenía y ella lo había perdido, dicen que la mente puede llegar a ser muy desgraciada, pero eso era insoportable.

Al ver como sus recuerdos se iban oscureciendo Rarity se dejó caer, al final de los recuerdos comenzó a aparecer la silueta del libro que se abría lentamente borrando sus recuerdos del pensamiento, dejando su mente en oscuridad total, al final no quedaba nada más que el libro y su poder.

Pero una pequeña luz quedaba era el elemento de Rarity la generosidad, pero entonces en las oscuras páginas del libro se reflejó el momento en el que Rarity tomo el libro y cada uno de los momentos transcurridos después de conjurar por primera vez el hechizó.

Acto seguido la luz de su elemento comenzó a extinguirse lentamente mientras el libro se le mostraba a Rarity como su propia acción había corrompido uno de los seis elementos, la luz que surgía del elemento se extinguió completamente pero aún quedaba el collar que alguna vez porto Rarity, este se comenzó a podrir hasta que básicamente se desintegro dentro de la mente de Rarity, hecho esto el libro detrás del collar se cerró de golpe sacando a Rarity del trance.

La unicornio al salir de este trance provocado por su subconsciente se sobre salto y dejo de mirar el estanque de cristal corrompido.

-maldita avaricia- se dijo Rarity mientras pensaba- lo eh perdido todo.

Estas últimas palabras la desanimaron un poco, pero luego a su mente llego la idea de escapar y formar una nueva vida, si llegaba con Flutter tal vez podría lograr irse de ponyville, la distracción que podría dar su gran amiga podría salvarla, así que sin más preámbulos puso rumbo al hogar de su amiga.


	12. 11 la despedida de Rarity

Capítulo 11 la despedida de Rarity.

"_es difícil decirle adiós a un ser que fue importante para ti, pero es peor ver a alguien que creías conocer a los ojos y darte cuenta que no lo conoces más"_

En el centro de ponyville se reunían los ponis atraídos por Twilight quien estaba iluminando su cuerno y llamando a los ponis a gritos, uno a uno los habitantes de ponyville se acercaban a escuchar lo que Twilight tenía que decir.

-ponis quiero que me escuchen nuestra vecina Rairty, se ha vuelto loca, necesito encontrarla para llegar al fondo de esto y encerrarla hasta saber cómo ayudarla en lo que quiera que le esté pasando o en dado caso que haya sido todo intencional… en ese caso la decisión tendrá que quedar en los cascos de celestia-explico Twilight dirigiéndose al pueblo.

-¿pero que pasa si nos vuelve estatuas de oro o algún otro material?-pregunto alterada cloudkiker.

-por eso les pediré que si la encuentran se mantengan a una distancia segura entre ella y ustedes, les prestaremos nuestra ayuda a los guardias en la búsqueda pero primero es la seguridad- termino de explicar Twilight.

Los ponis al oír a Twilight y ver lo decidida que estaba se animaron y decidieron comenzar la búsqueda de la diseñadora Rarity, rápidamente formaron grupos y se dispersaron buscaban por cielo y tierra tratando de encontrar el rastro de la unicornio

Twilight se había decidido a capturar a su amiga debido a la muerte de Spike, no le quedaba la más mínima duda de que si era Rarity la culpable, solo le quedaba saber porque y en nombre de todos los que han muerto lo planeaba lograr.

Llegaría al fondo de todo aunque tuviera que leerle la mente a su antigua amiga Rarity y sacar a la luz todo lo que esta unicornio oculto con recelo los últimos días.

-lo lamento Rarity pero es lo mejor para ti- se dijo Twilight en voz baja mientras observaba a los ponis dispersándose para buscar a Rarity.

En menos de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera imaginado habían abarcado todo el pueblo buscando a Rarity, al no encontrarla en el miso pensaron en los lugares aledaños al mismo, aquí fue cuando uno de los grupos encontró a los guardias transformados en oro, la sorpresa fue grande pero no les impidió volver al pueblo para informar a los demás.

Twilight seguía observando el proceso de la búsqueda cuando llegaron a ella los ponis que habían encontrado a los guardias, los tres parecían bastante apresurados y con bastante razón pues no querían perder el rastro

-Twilight, los guardias Rarity los volvió piedra- dijo Carrot.

-¿Dónde los encontraron?-pregunto Twilight manteniendo su mirada fija en Carrot.

En el bosque Rarity ya se encontraba cerca de la casa de Fluttershy y hasta ahora no había visto señal alguna de que la siguieran sin embargo no quería arriesgarse así que iba cuidando sus pasos, debía actuar con cautela si de verdad quería lograr escapar de ponyville.

Un descuido podría significar que la encontrasen y si eso pasaba podía despedirse de lo que le quedaba de vida, no debía permitir que nadie la detuviese o siquiera sospechara de su paradero, o seria el final del camino.

Moviéndose entre las nubes con cautela se encontraba Rainbow Dash quien había logrado librarse de los guardias, y ahora estaba tratando de encontrar a Rairty vigilando cada lugar del pueblo desde las nubes sin embargo algo la puso bastante nerviosa y a la vez acelerada y fue ver que los ponis ya estaban buscando a Rarity, ahora era una carrera, si Rainbow no encontraba a Rarity a tiempo lo que le había dicho la misteriosa voz se cumpliría, o al menos eso creía Dash.

Rainbow vigilaba el pueblo como un águila buscando la oportunidad de bajar y echarle un vistazo a la boutique, la cual tuvo la atención de algunos ponis por un momento pero apenas se fueron Rainbow se lanzó velozmente como un águila en picada y aterrizo justo enfrente de la boutique, acto seguido entro y se ocultó detrás de la puerta parcialmente abierta.

Para encontrar a Rarity, la pegaso cian tenía la idea de empezar a buscar desde donde esta escapo, lo que no esperaba Rainbow era recibir un abrazo en su pata delantera derecha de una potrilla blanca al igual que su hermana, Rainbow pudo burlar a varios ponis pero no pudo ni siquiera percatarse de que Sweetie Belle se encontraba dentro de la boutique.

-¡¿Rainbow que está pasando porqué todos los ponis van tras mi hermana, porque eh escuchado palabras tan crueles de todos los que conozco hacia ella dime Rainbow por qué?!- preguntó desesperada la potrilla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rainbow miro a la potrilla con tristeza y sostuvo el cristal oscuro su casco derecho para tener libre la boca, pero ella no sabía que podía contestarle así que solo la abrazo con su ala y le pregunto:

-donde están Applebloom y scootaloo?

-no lo sé creo que en la casa club- respondió Sweetie Belle

-te llevare con ellas Sweetie, luego iré a buscar tu hermana y a explicarles todo a los demás, solo necesito que me digas una cosa, si tu hermana estuviera desesperada ¿a dónde sería el primer lugar donde iría? ¿a quién acudiría?- explico Rainbow esperando que la potrilla le diera una pista.

-pues ella tenía una gran amistad con Flutter tal vez ese sería un buen lugar para empezar- respondió Sweetie.

-gracias, ahora sube a mi lomo te llevare con tus amigas y luego buscare Rarity- agrego Rainbow agachándose para permitirle subir a Sweetie.

Echo esto Rainbow salió con cautela de la boutique y emprendió vuelo con la potrilla en su lomo.

En el bosque Twilight y los demás ponis ya se encontraban en el lugar donde estaban los guardias convertidos en oro, desde ahí siguieron su búsqueda usando como referencia la posición de las estatuas.

-vamos esfuércense más sé que estamos cerca-dijo AJ intentando subir los ánimos de los ponis que ya se estaban cansando de buscar.

De entre los arboles aparecieron Lotus y Aloe que rápidamente se dirigieron a Twilitgh y a coro le dijeron:

-encontramos el rastro.

-guíenos- dijo Twilight.

-¡ponis por aquí!- grito pinkie llamando la atención de todos.

Acto seguido Lotus y Aloe guiaron a Twilight y a los demás hasta el lago que Rarity había convertido en cristal, algunos se quedaron viendo el cristal oscuro un momento pues era increíble, tomando en cuenta que antes era agua.

Mientras varios ponis observaban el lago Twilight se elevó con sus alas y desde lo alto logro ver la casa de Fluttershy, ahora sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigió Rarity, pero no sabía si temer este hecho, o alegrarse.

Después de ver esto Twilight descendió y se acercó a Pinkie y a AJ, quienes le dieron una mirada de confusión.

-¿encontraste algo?- pregunto AppleJack.

-se a donde fue Rarity, pero no sé si son buenas o malas noticias- respondió Twilight.

-¿A dónde fue? Pregunto pinkie.

\- siguiendo esta ruta el único lugar al que puede llegar es a la casa de Fluttershy- aclaro Twilight.

El rostro de las tres pareció palidecer un poco, ¿acaso Rarity le haría daño a Fluttershy? ¿Sería capaz de dañar a la que probablemente se su mejor amiga?

En la casa de Flutteshy la pegaso amarrilla se encontraba con sus animales en el pequeño patio de la casa cuando llego Rarity, la cual se acercó cautelosamente y logro ver a su amiga algo triste sentada en medio del patio y con la luz del anochecer a sus espaldas.

-¿Fluttershy?- dijo Rarity nerviosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Fluttershy reacciono al escuchar la voz de su amiga y sin pensarlo se lanzó a ella y la abrazo, como si tuvieran años sin verse, Fluttershy cerró los ojos al dar el abrazo así que no alcanzo a ver los cambios en el cuerpo de Rairty, la unicornio se percató de esto, pero no le importo.

-¡Rarity los ponis han estado diciendo cosas horribles de ti, dicen que tú fuiste quien transformo en oro a Rose, Amatist, Bon Bon y Lyra te llamaron criminal, dijeron que tu aspecto había cambiado, que tus ojos eran rojos como la sangre al igual que tu cutie marck y que tu crin y tu cola se habían vuelto negros como la oscuridad trajeron a unos guardias, creí que te llevarían a algún lado y no podría verte una vez más!- explico Fluttershy casi llorando.

Rarity se quedó muda no sabía que hacer ahora, después de oír todo eso, temía que Futtershy abriera sus ojos y se diera cuenta de que su aspecto si había cambiado y también temía más que nunca la reacción que podía tener su amiga si se lo contaba todo ahí mismo, después de meditarlo un momento sin romper el abrazo Rairty dijo:

-Flutter necesito tu ayuda, necesito salir de ponyville.

-¿por qué tienes que irte?- pregunto Fluttershy sin previo aviso haciendo a la vez la acción que tanto temía Rarity, Flutter abrió los ojos y separo el abrazo, pero su rostro que antes expresaba tristeza ahora, expresaba horror y desconsuelo total.

-Fluttershy puedo explicártelo- se apresuró a decir Rarity.

-no puedo creer que sea verdad, has cambiado, la descripción que me dieron de ti era verdad, que es lo que te ha pasado, dime que la parte de las estatuas no es verdad dime que no fuiste tú- agrego Fluttershy retrocediendo lentamente, pues ahora el miedo combinado con la tristeza la invadían, la pegaso amarrilla estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.

Rarity se percató del miedo de su amiga y con tranquilidad se acercó tratando de hacer que esta se calmara, para poder explicarle todo, pero cada que ella daba un paso hacia Flutter esta retrocedía.

-por favor Fluttershy déjame explicártelo todo- suplico Rarity pero Flutershy seguí retrocediendo hasta que topo con la pared de su casa y se dejó caer al suelo donde se tapó los ojos con sus cascos y agacho sus orejas.

Rarity trato de acercarse a Fluttershy y abrazarla para mostrarle que no quería hacerle nada, pero un fino rayo mágico paso entre ella y Futtershy haciéndola retroceder.

-¡mantente alejada de ella Rarity!- ordeno Twilight acercándose con todos los ponis detrás de ella.

Rarity se quedó observando a Twilight y a Fluttershy entre intervalos, ahora estaba rodeada la habían encontrado justo en el peor momento, su gran oportunidad se había quedado en el olvido y ahora tenía que pensar un nuevo plan, si no lo hacía se podía despedir de su vida.

Al escuchar la voz de Twilight Fluttershy abrió los ojos y al verla quiso correr hacia ella pero Rarity no se tomó a bien esto y con su magia cargo a Fluttershy y la atrajo hacia sí, Twilight al ver esto lanzo un hechizo cuya intención era aturdir a Rarity pero esta acción fallo y el hechizó fue a impactarle a Flutteshy en el rostro, al impactar el hechizó provocó una esfera de luz que segó a los presentes durante un momento.

En Sweet Apple acres Rainbow aterrizo cerca de la casa club y dejo a Sweeti Belle antes de prepararse para despegar de nuevo, pero justo antes de hacer esto el potrilla le dijo:

-tráeme a mi hermana de regreso por favor.

Rainbow la miro con tristeza un momento, luego cerro los ojos e hizo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza, acto seguido extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Fluttershy, mientras volaba hacerco el casco en el que aun sostenía el diamante a su boca y paso a sostener el mismo con la boca, ya que esto le permitía mas maniobrabilidad en dado caso de que tuviera que correr.

Por desgracia a medio camino una gran ráfaga de viento la tomo desprevenida y la derribo sin embargo esto no detuvo a la pegaso la cual se reincorporo rápidamente y continuo el camino corriendo.

Cada minuto que pasaba Rainbow esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera demasiado tarde, no quería fallarle a su amiga.

En la casa de Fluttershy, Rarity se reincorporo un momento después de que Twilight lanzara el hechizo pero cuando lo hizo vio a todos los ponis acercándose a ella lentamente, esto la hizo alterarse y desesperada hizo lo primero que se le binó a la mente.

Rarity tomo a Fluttershy e ilumino su cuerno, la pegaso amarrilla solo sollozaba cubriéndose los ojos Rarity estaba casi ocultándose detrás de la pegaso y al ver que los ponis seguían avanzando finalmente se fue al caño la cordura de Rarity quien dijo desesperada:

-no se atrevan a dar un paso más o la convierto en cristal frente de todos ustedes

Esto hizo que los ponis se pararan en seco e incluso los hizo retroceder un poco, al ver esto Twilight se acercó y dijo:

-Rarity, solo queremos saber que te ha pasado y ayudarte, queremos comprender porque lo has hecho.

-¡mentira! ¡Lo que ustedes quieren es capturarme para meterme en una celda!- alego Rarity.

Twilight se quedó callada un momento y luego dijo:

-Rarity queremos ayudarte que no vez en lo que te has convertido, le has costado la vida a varios ponis y has causado mucho dolor a tus amigas y terror a tus vecinos, debes detener esto ya se ha acabado vuelve con nosotros, no te voy a mentir te mantendremos en tu casa hasta que sepamos que te paso y como quitarte lo que sea que te posea.

Rarity miro hacia distintos lados buscando un posible escape pero no encontraba ninguno, después de su búsqueda inútil devolvió la mirada a Twilight y como último recurso le dijo:

-no quiero volver, quiero irme de aquí, déjame marcharme Twilight, tu sabes que ni la piedad de Celestia puede perdonar lo que hice, si me quedo en Equestria mi vida se habrá acabado

Twilight se quedó viendo a Fluttershy la pony que Rarity estaba usando como escudo, esto hizo que Twilight se apresurara a pensar y se percatara de que no tenía muchas opciones, su amiga Rarity se había vuelto loca y era obvio que no lograría nada negociando, pero por otro lado si cumplía los términos de Rarity y la dejaba irse, no podría dormir sabiendo que dejo marchar a alguien que puede resultar peligrosa a donde sea que valla.

Twilight comenzó a iluminar su cuerno lentamente y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, estaba a punto de hacer la última opción confiable que le quedaba, Rarity la miro extrañada y confundida, al hacer esto bajo un poco a Fluttershy dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Justo en ese momento Rainbow salió del bosque y vio la escena pero era demasiado tarde del cuerno de Twilight disparó un fino rayo mágico que paso desapercibido casi para todos es te rayo impacto en el pecho de Rarity atravesándola y derribándola.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, por lo que acababa de pasar y Twilight rompió a llorar justo después de efectuar el disparo, Rainbow se quedó mirando desde la salida del bosque y sintió que se le escapaban las fuerzas a tal punto que dejo caer el cristal que había sacado del libro, pero lo que paso después fue un golpe aún más brutal.

Rarity se arrastró hasta una roca mientras se sujetaba la herida que le había hecho Twilight el disparo de esta había atravesado a Rarity perforándole un pulmón y dejándola al borde de la muerte, cuando Rarity llego a la roca se recargo en esta y rompió a llorar y observo su casco manchado de su propia sangre, pero justo en medio de este llanto levanto la cabeza y vio a Rainbow.

La pegaso no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas cuando vio la triste mirada de Rarity que expresaba total tristeza y desesperanza, lo que Rainbow no sabía hasta un momento después fue que esa sería la última vez que vería los ojos de Rairty, pero los que vio Rainbow de verdad eran los ojos de Rairty, después del disparo de Twilight estos habían recuperado su antiguo color, la magia oscura estaba abandonando el cuerpo moribundo de Rarity y su poder estaba siendo absorbido por el cristal corrupto que había traído Dash, la voz la había engañado el cristal no era para salvar a Rarity, era solo para salvar el poder oscuro.

-me engañaste- dijo Dashi en voz baja.

-no te engañe, te dije que la salvaría y lo eh echo ahora ella es libre de mi poder-respondió la voz.

-si, ¿acostó de qué?- cuestiono Dash.

-la libertad tiene un precio Rainbow y en su caso fue su vida, mira el lado bueno ya no sufrirá más, además ella siempre fue prescindible un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, pero tú, tú serás mi herramienta.-dijo en un tono burlón la voz.

-nunca volverá a hacer nada que tú me digas- alego Dash.

-estas en un error, todos terminan sometiéndose a mí- dijo por último la voz.

Una vez Twilight recupero un poco la compostura se acercó a Fluttershy y aparto los cascos de está dejando al descubierto los ojos, Twilight se le había quemado la retina de sus ojos a Flutter con el hechizo accidentalmente.

En cuanto a Rarity su crin y su cola comenzaron a recuperar su antiguo color purpura y su cutie marck recupero su antiguo tono cian mientras su sangre corría por la roca sobre la cual estaba recargada, esto lleno de tristeza a todos los presentes pues la Rarity que nadie podía reconocer hace unos momentos ahora era la generosa vecina que todos habían apreciado.

Una vez la última pisca de magia oscura abandono el cuerpo de Rarity esta cerro los ojos para más nunca volverlos a abrir.

Después de esto Fluttershy logro soltarse de Twilight y tanteando el suelo logro encontrar a Rarity y dándole un último abrazo le dijo:

-adiós Rarity, sé que no fue tu intención hacerlo, o eso quiero creer, en cualquier caso, vete sabiendo que yo te perdono.

Seguido de esto Fluttershy comenzó a llorar y Un momento después el corazón de Rarity dio su último latido antes de pararse en seco y anunciar la muerte de Rarity.

* * *

**bueno ya hemos llegado bastante lejos con esta historia ya que estamos en el penúltimo capitulo, así que me gustaría agradecer por adelantado a los que la han estado siguiendo y darles un agradecimiento especial a los tres usuarios que han estado comentando Thousandton Remade, silverwolf y yabuki**


	13. epilogo

Epilogo

"_las peores decisiones dejan frustración tristeza y desconsuelo tras de sí"_

Entre flores de crisantemo de colores varios y rosales cuidadosamente preparados se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Rarity en un ataúd hecho de madera de ébano y cristal, en la madera tallada el ataúd tenía varias escrituras en latín que hacían referencia a la generosidad y a la perdida y bajo estas escrituras había patrones franceses que le daban un toque elegante al último lugar de reposó del elemento de la generosidad.

El ataúd era trasportado por cuatro ponis que lo llevaban cargando hasta el cementerio el cual se encontraba entrando al bosque everfree del lado opuesto al de la casa de Flutter, los arboles eran lo que impedía que este sitio fuera visible desde el pueblo.

Lentamente los ponis llevaban a Rarity a la tumba que se había echo los días precedentes a su entierro, la tumba consistía de una estatua de Rarity y bajo la misma se iba a ubicar el ataúd, para luego ser sellada la abertura por la que entraría el ataúd a la parte inferior de la estatua.

Siguiendo al ataúd se encontraban la gran mayoría de los habitantes de ponyville, liderando esta triste marcha estaban Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, pinkie pie y Rainbow dash, los ahora incompletos elementos de la armonía, magia, honestidad, amabilidad, risa y lealtad, eran los que quedaban pues la representante de la generosidad ya no estaba.

La marcha siguió su triste recorrido hasta llegar a la estatua antes mencionada una vez aquí los encargados de cargar el ataúd lo bajaron con cuidado y removieron las flores que se encontraban encima del mismo, dejándolas a los alrededores de la estatua, las únicas que no removieron eran las que acompañaban a Rarity dentro del ataúd.

A todas las que habían sido cercanas a Rarity les dolía el alma al ver a través de la tapa de cristal a Rarity inerte, todas tenían un dolor que no era fácil de entender, Twilight no solo tenía este sentimiento ella tenía uno que se podría considerar como culpa pues ella había matado a Rarity, Rainbow sentía que había fallado, tuvo la oportunidad de salvar a Rairty, de ayudarla y fracaso, cuando finalmente llego a ella el golpe ya había sido dado, Flutter también sentía un dolor más fuerte pues Rarity se hubiera podido considerar su mejor amiga, pero aparte de haber perdido una amiga Flutter también había perdido la vista, a diferencia de todos los presentes ella no podía ver una última vez a Rarity.

Junto a la pegaso amarrilla, se encontraba la pony que de lejos tenía el dolor más fuerte, Sweetie Belle la pequeña hermanita de la difunta Rarity, quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Flutter la abrazaba con su ala intentando aliviar su dolor, pero esto a Sweetie Belle no la consolaba ella quería a su hermana devuelta, no que los demás le concedieran su pésame, pues de que vale tantos "lo lamento mucho" si no lo podían comprender en realidad lo que ella sientia.

Ver llorar tan desconsoladamente a la potrilla le causaba más dolor a Rainbow pues una vez más le hacía sentir que había fallado, porque ella le había prometido a Sweetie que le traería a su hermana y no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Mientras la ceremonia final de Rarity se llevaba a cabo, en lo profundo del bosque el árbol de la armonía había sufrido un cambio, todos los cristales de los elementos resplandecían pero había uno que no solo se había apagado, sino que también se había pulverizado básicamente este era el cristal que representaba la generosidad, su magia se había consumido con la vida de Rarity y con él una pequeña sección del árbol había muerto.

La oscuridad de la noche solo era interrumpida por el brillo de las antorchas que llevaban los ponys que ahora pasada la ceremonia se retiraban uno a uno, dejando a tras la estatua que marcaba el lugar donde estaba enterrado el ataúd, las ultimas en el lugar eran sus cinco amigas y su hermanita.

-¿porque tuvo que ser así?-pregunto pinkie.

-porque no la dejaron explicar, su desesperación la altero a ella-respondió Rainbow con la cabeza gacha.

Flutter que ya no podía derramar una lágrima más llamo la atención de Sweetie con su ala y le dijo:

-vámonos te puedes quedar conmigo si lo deseas

Sweetie Belle miro a Flutter e hizo un ademan afirmativo, acto seguido se dieron media vuelta y con la ayuda de Sweetie Flutter comenzó a caminar, aun no se acostumbraba a tener que caminar a ciegas, antes de salir del cementerio Sweetie miro la tumba una vez más y una lagrima se le escapó.

-porque tuviste que dejarme hermana- dijo antes dirigir su vista hacia el frente y seguir caminando a lado de Fluttershy

La próxima en partir fue AppleJack quien se acercó a la tumba y dejo una rosa, acto seguido solo se dio la vuelta y se fue sin poder decir nada más.

Cuando Pinkie pie estaba a punto de retirarse Twilight dijo:

-si nos hubiera dicho, tal vez no hubiera terminado así.

Rainbow sintió que le hervía la sangre al escuchar esto, porque ella sabía que Rarity si había planeado decirlo, pero la desesperación y la presión que metieron en ella había propiciado el cruel final, con este pensamiento en su mente Rainbow no pudo contener más sus palabras, enfadada y herida la pegaso se giró hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Twilight y le dijo:

-¡si no la hubieran presionado, si no hubieras llamado a los guardias, si no le hubieran temido, tal vez hubiera sido distinto, ella nunca quiso que terminara así, pero ustedes la orillaron, nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie, pero ustedes, ustedes ayudaron a esa magia negra que la dominaba a destruir su cordura y tú, tú la mataste Twilight!

Tanto Pinkie como Twilight quedaron mudas ante las palabras de la pegaso, pero el golpe para la alicornio fue bastante fuerte tanto que logró hacerla llorar una vez más, antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Rainbow la pegaso se fue volando a su hogar, dejando atrás a sus dos amigas.

Una vez en su casa Rainbow entro y cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí, acto seguido se dejó caer frente a esta y se dijo con tristeza:

-¿Por qué eh dicho eso?

-tenías que decirlo, pues es la verdad- dijo la voz haciéndose presente una vez más en la cabeza de Rainbow.

Al escuchar la voz en su cabeza se levantó y rápidamente se fue a su alcoba, tomo el libro maldito, lo metió en la maleta y sin pensarlo dos veces salió volando de su casa decidida a acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas, Rainbow se dirigió a la montaña aledaña a ponyville y una vez ahí busco ramas que le pudieran servir, no tardó mucho en encontrar suficientes y con estas inicio una fogata.

-¡se acaba ya!- se dijo Rainbow sacando el libro de la mochila y acercándolo al fuego lentamente, pero justo antes de que la llama tocara el libro algo detuvo a Rainbow.

-no lo harás mientras pueda impedírtelo- dijo la voz notablemente enfadada.

-mira como lo hago- dijo Rainbow tratando de recuperar el control de sus cascos.

Ese momento se transformó en un forcejeo que Rainbow parecía hacer contra sí misma, pero la realidad es que, lo hacía contra la presencia malina que la poseía.

-sí, lo haces el alma de Rarity dejara de existir y su muerte será en cuerpo y alma- alego la voz.

Estas palabras hicieron que Rainbow dejara de forcejear y con dudas pregunto:

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo puede morir su alma?

-¿recuerdas aquel cristal oscuro? en él está encarcelada el alma de Rairty, si destruyes el libor el cristal dejara de existir junto con el alma de Rarity-explico la voz

-entonces no solo salvaste la magia oscura también le quitaste el alma- añadió Rainbow

-estas en lo correcto y cabe decir que yo tengo control total sobre ese cristal, yo les puedo devolver a Rarity- añadió la voz tentando a Rainbow.

-¿puedes hacerlo?-pregunto Rainbow insegura.

-sí, pero tienes que apartar el libro del fuego y mantenerlo a salvo- añadió la voz sabiendo que ya tenía a Rainbow en su juego perverso.

Rainbow lo pensó un momento, pero al final termino cediendo y alejo el libro de la llama.

-sí, buena chica, ahora regresemos a tu hogar.

Al escuchar esto Rainbow guardo el libro y se largó dejando la pequeña fogata encendida, al fin y al cabo no había arboles cerca tampoco había nada a lo que pudiera extenderse el fuego.

Una vez devuelta en su casa Rainbow se dejó caer enfrente de la puerta una vez más, ni ella sabía porque confiaba en las palabras de esa voz, lo que si sabía era que si en dado caso resultaba cierto que el alma de Rairty estaba encerrada en el cristal, primero tendría que ver como liberarla para luego poder destruir el libro, mientras tanto ella era la única que sabía dónde estaba este, así que no le sería difícil ocultarlo.

Final mente Rainbow quedo profundamente dormida en ese mismo lugar, pensando que podría hacer, pero dentro de la maleta que aun tenia puesta un tétrico resplandor se hizo presente.

¿Fin?

* * *

**con esto terminamos este fic espero que les haya gustado y lo hallan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribirlo, las personas que quieran que les envié un mensaje personal cuando saque la secuela de este fic háganmelo saber en los comentarios, con esto paso al siguiente punto que es agradecerles por darle la oportunidad a este fic y a aquellos que le dieron su apoyo, en el anterior capitulo ya agradecí a los que comentaban constantemente, pero si en dado caso comentaste una vez ya sea en este u otro capitulo también se aprecia y se agradece, con esto dicho me despido por el momento.**


End file.
